Sweet Home
by FERNmaiden
Summary: -Chap 3 UPDATE- Sakura's POV “Sakura…” “Sasuke…” “Sakura…” “Sasuke…” “SEI! ALOLOLOLOLOLOLO! AUOOOO UOOOOO! YIIIIHHHAAAA!” “AAAAAHHHH!” KENAPA SEI HARUS MUNCUL! Ah, mengganggu saja. R&R, please? mohon maap kalo ada typo hehew :3
1. Chapter 1 Sakura's POV: Sasuke Uchiha

Hola! laho! saya muncul dihadapan semuanya dan mempersembahkan fic pertama saya yang jauh dari kata sempurna. berhubung saya masih baru, saya dengan amat sangat memohon bantuan kepada para senpai-senpai semua, jikalau ada kesalahan dan kata-kata yang kurang berkenan di fic ini. nah, daripada basa-basi, gimana kalo mulai membaca?

oke, happy reading..

* * *

**Sweet Home**

**By diindaa**

**Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**2010**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 1 (Sakura's POV): Sasuke Uchiha

Aku menyeret kakiku, memaksanya untuk memasuki gerbang Konoha High School. Ku lirik jam tangan yang ada di pergelangan tangan kiriku, pukul 07.27 am. 13 menit lagi pelajaran akan dimulai.

Aku melangkah masuk, perlahan aku menoleh ke arah kiriku. Tepat di sana, berdiri sebuah pohon. Aku menoleh ke arah kanan dan mendapati pemandangan yang sama. Pohon sakura. Pemandangan yang bagus–meski saat ini pohon sakura itu tengah botak–, cocok untukku yang benar-benar membutuhkan sedikit hiburan. Hitung-hitung cuci mata.

Ah iya! Aku hampir lupa memperkenalkan diriku. Namaku Sakura Haruno, 17 tahun. Aku bersekolah di Konoha High School–sekolah paling bergengsi di seantero Konoha city. Aku adalah murid pindahan dari Suna city, aku terdaftar sebagai siswi Konoha High semenjak aku kelas 11 atau saat usiaku 16 tahun.

Aku termasuk orang yang beruntung bisa bersekolah di Konoha High karna mendapatkan beasiswa yang selama ini diimpi-impikan oleh sebagian besar remaja di prefektur Hi. Namun, keberuntungan itu hanya dapat kurasakan selama setahun, karna beasiswa tersebut dicopot dan Ayahku kembali membayar biaya uang sekolah.

Nilaiku turun.

_'Alasan yang konyol_', kata Ayahku ketika tau beasiswaku dicabut.

Semenjak saat itu, aku terlempar dari posisi nomor 1 murid terpintar di Konoha High dan turun peringkat kelas. Jika sebelumnya aku berada di kelas XI-a –yang kukira aku akan melanjutkannya ke kelas XII-a, tapi karna nilaiku turun, kini aku terdampar di kelas XII-b. Bukan kelas yang jelek, hanya saja aku merasa asing dan kehilangan sesuatu–lebih tepatnya seseorang. Seseorang yang menurutku kehadirannya begitu penting.

(o.0)

Aku berjalan menyusuri koridor di lantai 3 sekolahku, melewati beberapa ruang klub, toilet, dan kelas XII-a. Aku lihat dia berdiri di sana–di depan ruang kelasnya–sedang mengobrol dengan teman-temannya atau lebih tepat dia hanya mendengarkan ocehan temannya, si lelaki berkepala duren berkumis di pipi yang sedari tadi mengoceh dan tertawa bersama yang lainnya. Ternyata dia belum berubah, masih seperti dulu. Pendiam dan pelit kata.

"..hahaha. Ah, Sakura!!" sahut seorang gadis berambut pirang yang sedari tadi tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku dan segera mengalihkan pandanganku dari 'dia' lalu segera tersenyum kikuk. "Ohayou, Ino." Jawabku.

"Ah! Ada Sakura-chan!!!!!!" si lelaki berkepala duren itu berteriak. Segera ku lindungi kedua telingaku dengan tangan.

"Berisik!" jawab Ino sewot.

Lagi-lagi aku hanya tersenyum, "Naruto," kataku. "pelankan suaramu, jika masih ingin melihat telingaku dihiasi oleh anting-anting bukan dengan alat bantu dengar!"

"Maafkan aku, Sakura-chan! Hehe." Ucapnya sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Kulirik 'dia' dari ujung mataku, dia tidak sedang memandangku. Seketika perasaan kecewa segera menyelimutiku. Dia masih seperti dulu, tidak pernah peduli padaku. Dia sedang mendengarkan ocehan Kiba, teman satu kelasku.

"_Ohayou_ Sakura-chan.." sapa seorang gadis berambut panjang. Suaranya pelan sehingga aku hampir tidak dapat mendengarnya. "_Ohayou_, Hinata-chan." Jawabku sembari tersenyum.

Dia itu, yang barusan menyapaku tadi, namanya Hyuga Hinata, teman sekelasku dulu saat masih kelas 11. Sekarang kami terpisah–dia di kelas XII-a, yang artinya sekelas dengan 'dia', sementara aku terdampar di kelas XII-b bersama Ino, Naruto, dan Kiba. Aku sedikit merasa iri padanya karna hal itu.

"Di mana Tenten? Aku belum melihatnya dari tadi?" tanyaku, berharap 'dia' melirik ke arahku karna aku memulai percakapan baru.

"Dia ada di kelas," jawab Ino. "katanya mau menyelesaikan tugas fisika."

"..iy– eh, fisika? Fisika… AH IYA! FISIKAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto yang sedang berbicara dengan Kiba dan 'dia' sekarang mulai menjerit-jerit setelah mendengar celetukan Ino yang berbunyi 'Fisika' di akhir kalimatnya. "Hmm.. pasti Naruto-kun belum mengerjakan.." kata Hinata dengan suara yang super pelan namun masih dapat didengar oleh telingaku.

Aku meliriknya sejenak dan menyikutnya. "Seandainya.. aku dapat meminjamkan buku pr ku.. pa-pada na-Naruto-kun.." ucapku meniru gaya bicara Hinata dan disambut dengan suara cekikikan Ino dan Kiba. Seketika, wajah Hinata langsung berubah menjadi kemerah-merahan–malu.

"Hahaha, dia akan baik-baik saja Hinata. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan!" sahut Kiba.

"Hn, lebih baik kau pikirkan tugas Biologi. Hari ini dikumpulkan."

Aku terdiam.

Lidahku kelu.

Perutku mulas.

'Dia' bicara.

Suaranya yang berat, halus, dan dalam, serta intonasinya yang datar, dingin dan sempurna membuatku merasa pusing dan sakit kepala. Bukan karna dia menebar penyakit tapi, karna panca indraku-lah yang begitu sensitif terhadapnya. Disaat telingaku mendengar suaranya–walaupun dia bukan berbicara padaku–aku akan merasakan gejala-gejala tersebut.

Itu hanya mendengar, apalagi berbicara dan menyentuhnya. Mungkin aku akan mati di tempat.

Bisa kurasakan lirikan Ino sebelum akhirnya menanggapi ucapan 'dia'. "Wahh, tugas Biologi yang mana?"

"Laporan penelitian."

"Ah, iya! Terima kasih Sasuke.. untung kau mengingatkanku.. te-terima kasih!" kata Hinata yang kemudian segera berlari memasuki kelasnya. Kiba menggeleng, "Dasar, Naruto-Hinata sama saja, ckck"

"Beda dong," ucapku tiba-tiba yang membuat Ino terkejut. "kalau Naruto menjerit-jerit,"

"Ya, benar sekali. Naruto terlalu heboh, hahahaha" Kiba menyahut lagi. Ino cekikikan, tapi aku tau pasti apa yang membuatnya terkikik.

Raut wajahku.

Pasti itu yang dia tertawakan. Raut wajahku saat terserang gejala-gejala tadi dan saat aku menyeletuk secara tiba-tiba, padahal aku baru saja sembuh dari gejala-gejala itu. Yeah, pasti wajahku sangat sangat bodoh dan pucat. Aku melirik ke arah Kiba yang masih tertawa, lalu ke arah 'dia'. Kearah lelaki tampan berambut hitam yang senada dengan warna matanya. Sasuke.

Dan dia sedang menatapku. Gawat.

Aku benci jika harus terlihat bodoh di depannya. Namun, faktanya aku selalu terlihat begitu di depannya.

"KRIIIING KRIIIING"

Bel berbunyi. Membuat sebagian anak yang berada di luar kelasnya terlonjak kaget dan segera melambaikan tangan kepada teman-temannya–tanda perpisahan dan memasuki kelas mereka masing-masing, juga memaksa sebagian anak berhenti melakukan aktifitas mereka di balik meja–mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah di sekolah.

Dan juga saatnya berpisah dengan makhluk yang paling ku kagumi–selain ayahku. Sasuke.

Aku menghela nafas.

"Ayo, Ino." Ujarku.

"Oke!" yang bersangkutan tersenyum ke arahku.

"Hhh.." keluh Kiba. "pelajaran pertama Sejarah, ya?"

"…"

"…."

"…."

Tidak ada jawaban. Sasuke sudah masuk ke kelasnya, dan aku serta Ino sudah melanjutkan perjalanan kami ke kelas. Samar-samar terdengar suara teriakan,

"KACANG MAHAL, WOYY!!!"

(o.0)

"Aku tau kau menyukainya," ucapan Ino menarik perhatian Tenten yang sedang asyik memainkan pensil mekaniknya. "Setuju deh sama kamu," katanya. "Apaan sih," aku mulai sewot. "Hihihi, Sakura-chan suka pada Sasuke, hihihi…" Hinata terkikik.

"Ayolah, mengaku saja. Aku bisa lihat itu di matamu tau!" kata Ino mulai sok tau. "dan harusnya kau lihat wajahmu tadi pagi, saat kau mendengarnya berbicara. Ku kira kau akan diam saja karena terkejut, tapi ternyata kau malah menimpali ucapan Kiba, hahahaha"

"Diamlah," kataku. "kau tidak tau apa-apa." Sebetulnya percuma saja aku menyangkal. Selain karna aku memang menyukainya, Ino juga pandai membaca pikiranku. Yeah, dia memang sahabatku yang paling pengertian. "Hei, aku lapar. Ke kantin yuk!" ajak Tenten. "Ayo!" sahut Ino yang disambut dengan anggukan Hinata.

Aku menggeleng, "Aku harus ke perpustakaan."

"Kau ini selalu saja melewatkan jam istirahat pertama untuk mengurus perpustakaan, orang yang sakit di ruang kesehatan, OSIS, dan kegiatan klub-mu. Sebetulnya kau ini ikut klub apa sih?" protes Tenten. Ino menepuk pundak Tenten, "Biarkan saja Tenten," katanya. "Lagipula aku bisa mengerti kok kalau kau mau menemani si Uchiha itu membaca di perpustakaan."

Hinata kembali terkikik.

Aku benci disindir. Meskipun ucapannya itu benar tapi tetap saja aku akan merasa kesal.

"INOO!! Aku ditunjuk oleh Kurenai-sensei untuk menjadi pengurus perpustakaan bersama Shizune-senpai!!" kataku setengah berteriak, dan tak lupa memberi penekanan di setiap kata yang ku ucapkan. "Sudah tau, yeee.. weeek!" timpalnya sambil menjulurkan lidah. Huh, seperti anak kecil saja.

"Sudah, sudah," ujar Hinata. "kami akan ke kantin duluan.. dan, kami akan.. menunggumu di sana, Sakura-chan." Tenten mengangguk, "Ya. Kerjakanlah tugasmu dengan baik dan kudo'akan semuanya akan berjalan lancar. Semoga kau bisa bicara dengannya, Sakura!" katanya sambil mengerlikan sebelah matanya padaku. "Terserah kalian deh," ucapku seraya melangkahkan kakiku ke luar kelas.

(o.0)

Aku duduk di balik meja besar yang mengelilingiku–meja berwarna cokelat yang bentuknya seperti meja-meja yang berada di bar. Bedanya meja ini terbuat dari kayu, bukan keramik. Dibaliknya ada banyak laci yang terbuka maupun tertutup yang perlu ditarik jika ingin membukanya. Didalamnya terdapat banyak buku tua dan kamus, juga agenda serta beberapa catatan dan kertas bertuliskan berbagai macam judul buku. Diatas meja, bertengger sebuah komputer tua yang masih bisa digunakan. Disebelahnya ada modem berwarna hitam yang ketiga lampunya sibuk berkedap-kedip dan tersambung dengan kabel telepon.

Selain komputer, diatas meja tersebut juga terdapat beberapa buku pelajaran yang sudah tidak terpakai dan berbagai macam buku novel tua yang sudah berkali-kali ku baca. Entah kenapa, Kurenai-sensei–pengurus perpustakaan yang juga guru biologi–menolak untuk membuangnya dan berharap ada yang tertarik untuk membacanya. Aku sih, setuju saja dengan Kurenai-sensei dan jika buku-buku ini dibuang, maka meja yang luas ini akan terlihat sepi dan terlalu polos.

Dan juga, aku akan sulit menyembunyikan diriku dan 'dia' pasti akan langsung menyadari bahwa sedari tadi, aku sedang memperhatikannya.

Aku sangat beruntung terpilih sebagai pengurus perpustakaan, bersama dengan Shizune-senpai–yang notabene seorang mahasiswi semester 4 dan sedang sibuk dengan tugas-tugasnya, sehingga aku yang mengambil jatahnya untuk menjaga perpustakaan ini.

Perpustakaan ini sangat luas dan berisi berbagai macam buku-buku tua, baik itu buku pelajaran, kamus bahasa, komik, novel dan buku-buku panduan aneh yang sedikitnya mengisi dua sampai empat rak. Kondisinya pun beragam, ada yang sudah lusuh, robek-robek, tidak memiliki sampul, sampai yang masih utuh dan terawat hingga sekarang.

Buku-buku favoritku adalah buku novel tua yang sudah ketinggalan zaman dan bahkan sang penulisnya sudah almarhum. Karna itulah Ino selalu menyebutku aneh dan Kurenai-sensei memilihku untuk mengurus perpustakaannya tercinta.

Tapi, entah karna apa–mungkin karna faktor buku-buku tua itu–jarang sekali ada siswa yang mendatangi perpustakaan ini. Mereka hanya berkunjung jika ada tugas penting yang harus diselesaikan, bersembunyi dari orang-orang yang mereka hindari, tidur, atau bahkan pacaran dan menyatakan cinta disini. Konyol memang. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, kondisi perpustakaan ini sangat bersih, dan luas sehingga menjadi tempat yang cocok untuk sarana bersembunyi, tidur, dan menyatakan cinta. Aku bahkan pernah menemukan sepasang kekasih yang sedang cek-cok dan si pria meminta agar mereka kembali rujuk, di pojok ruang sebelah kiri dari pintu masuk.

Sungguh, aku sampai tertawa terbahak-bahak saat si pria mengatakan segala kata-kata cinta yang begitu konyol dan lucu. Sampai sekarangpun, jika aku mengingat atau bertemu dengan sepasang kekasih itu, aku akan tersenyum geli dan terkikik di pundak Ino. Sungguh menggelikan.

Hari ini pun seperti biasa, perpustakaan sepi dan hanya ada 6 orang penunggu di sini. Aku, Karin, Konan, Shikamaru, Shino dan seorang lagi yang menjadi alasanku kenapa aku menyebut diriku 'beruntung' karna bisa terpilih untuk menjaga perpustakaan ini.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Dalam seminggu, dia pasti akan menyempatkan diri sedikitnya dua kali untuk datang ke perpustakaan. Baik untuk mengerjakan tugas–yang baru saja diberikan, tentunya–ataupun hanya sekedar membaca koleksi buku-buku di sini. Meskipun dia sering berkunjung kemari, tapi dia belum pernah meminjam buku atapun kesulitan untuk menemukan buku yang dicarinya, sehingga hampir tak ada kesempatan untukku berbicara–bahkan berinteraksi dengannya.

Jujur saja, meski aku berteman dekat dengan Naruto, Kiba, Ino, Hinata, Tenten serta teman-temannya yang lain, aku sama sekali belum pernah berbicara dengannya. Paling-paling hanya saling memandang dan itupun tidak lebih dari 10 detik. Terlebih aku juga bukan tipe perempuan yang agresif–seperti Karin dan Ino. Hmm nasib, nasib.

Aku sedang duduk sembari membaca novel karya Fannie Flagg dan sesekali melirik ke arah Sasuke yang sedang sibuk membaca ketika terdengar suara yang tak asing lagi bagiku–suara perempuan yang sengaja dilembut-lembutkan dan sangat jelas terselip rasa tidak suka di suaranya.

Karin.

Karin entah-karin-apa-aku-tidak-tau-nama-keluarganya, 18 tahun, kelas XII-c. Anggota dari OSIS dan klub vokal. Yang ku tau tentang dirinya hanya bahwa dia pernah berkali-kali ditolak oleh Sasuke namun sampai sekarang dia masih 'menguntit' nya dan dalam segala usahanya untuk 'menguntit' Sasuke, dia selalu gagal. Kecuali yang satu ini tentunya–datang ke perpustakaan untuk memperhatikan lelaki pujaannya.

Dia tipe wanita yang agresif dan bermulut besar, kurang lebihnya sama seperti Ino. Tapi tentu saja Ino jauh lebih baik dari dia. Karin memiliki wajah yang cantik, rambut panjang berwarna merah yang indah dan dia lumayan cerdas. Sayang, kecerdasaannya itu tidak pernah ia gunakan untuk hal-hal yang bermanfaat dan setahuku yang terpikir olehnya hanyalah Sasuke Uchiha seorang.

"Aku pinjam buku ini," katanya. "ku kembalikan 4 hari lagi." Aku menghentikan aktifitas membacaku dan segera mencatat data-data tentang buku yang akan dipinjam Karin, tanggal peminjaman, dan tanggal dikembalikannya buku itu di komputer dan buku agenda perpustakaan.

Aku tersenyum padanya. "Oke, kau boleh membawanya sekarang, atau mungkin butuh tas kecil untuk membawanya?" tawarku. Dia hanya menggeleng, "Tidak perlu, aku bisa membawanya. Tidak terlalu berat kok." Jawabnya sembari menebar senyum tipis padaku dan kemudian pergi meninggalkan ruang perpustakaan.

Buku yang dipinjam Karin adalah novel karya Christopher Paolini yang berjudul Eldest. Aku sudah membaca novel itu tiga kali berturut-turut sehingga aku sudah hafal betul jalan ceritanya. Jika saja yang meminjamnya tadi bukan Karin, mungkin aku akan langsung berkomentar dan menceritakan sedikit bagian dari cerita tersebut yang menurutku sangat seru.

Tapi aku tau pasti alasan mengapa Karin meminjam buku tersebut.

Karna Sasuke pernah membacanya.

Aku pernah melihanya, begitu juga dengan Karin.

Tapi seperti yang ku sebutkan tadi, bahwa aku bukanlah tipe perempuan yang agresif, jadi aku membaca novel itu berkali-kali bukan karna Sasuke sudah membacanya, tapi karna aku memang menyukai ceritanya. Jadi, jangan berfikir yang aneh-aneh.

Setelah menyelesaikan urusanku dengan Karin, aku melirik jam tanganku.

5 menit lagi bel akan berbunyi.

Lagi-lagi aku melewatkan jam isirahatku, dan Ino, Hinata serta Tenten pasti sudah kembali ke kelas karna bosan menungguku di kantin. Biar saja ah, toh masih ada istirahat kedua. Mudah-mudahan saja tidak ada siswa yang sakit dan rapat klub, sehingga aku bisa makan siang dengan grup 'Shinobi Ceria' di taman sekolah.

(o.0)

"KRIIIING KRIIIIING"

Bel tanda akan dimulainya pelajaran berbunyi. Aku membereskan kertas-kertas dan buku novel yang sedari tadi kubaca, sambil menunggu para 'penunggu perpustakaan' keluar dari ruang perpustakaan ini.

"Hei, Sakura. Aku ingin meminjam buku ini." Ujar seorang gadis bersuara lembut dan tenang, namun dingin. "Hei, Konan. Emm, oke, tunggu sebentar ya, aku akan mencatatnya." Jawabku.

Konan entah-konan-apa-lagi-lagi-aku-tidak-tau-nama-keluarganya, 17 tahun, kelas XII-a. Sebetulnya dia memiliki paras yang cantik, hanya saja kulitnya terlalu pucat dan ada tindikan di bawah bibirnya, dan jujur saja bagiku itu sangat mengganggu. Dia selalu ke perpustakaan setiap jam istirahat pertama dan pergi ke taman sekolah setiap jam istirahat kedua. Entah kenapa, tapi hal yang ia lakukan selalu saja monoton–pergi ke perpustakaan pada jam istirahat pertama untuk membaca dan bermain origami, lalu pergi ke taman sekolah pada jam istirahat kedua untuk memperhatikan bunga-bunga dan menggambarnya di atas kertas kosong yang sudah tidak terpakai.

Jujur saja, sekalipun aku belum pernah melihatnya makan siang. Bahkan, disaat dia bangun dari pingsannya karna terkena bola yang ditendang oleh Gaara, dia menolak saat ku tawarkan _ocha_ dan cemilan. Semenjak saat itu, aku selalu menganggapnya gadis yang kuat karna jarang sakit meskipun sering telat makan, dibandingkan denganku, yang akan merintih kesakitan ketika penyakit maag ku kambuh karna telat makan dan akan menjadi yang pertama terserang flu jika musim dingin tiba.

Bocah penyakitan.

Yeah, itulah aku.

Setelah selesai mencatat data-data buku yang dipinjam Konan, Konan segera melangkahkan kakinya, membawanya keluar dari ruang perpustakaan. Kini tinggal aku, Shikamaru, dan Sasuke–oh ya, Sasuke, tepat sekali, haha (lebay dehh).

Tunggu.

Dimana Shino?

Mataku menjelajahi setiap sudut ruangan dan tidak mendapati lelaki penggemar serangga itu di sini. Sudah keluar, rupanya. Baiklah, kini hanya tinggal melakukan aktivitas-sebelum-meninggalkan-ruang-perpustakaan. Apalagi kalau bukan membangunkan Shikamaru?

Shikamaru Nara, 17 tahun, kelas XII-a, rambutnya panjang dan selalu dikuncir kuda. Anak yang sangat cerdas namun pemalas. Kerjanya hanya mengeluh dan selalu berkata 'merepotkan'. Sangking pemalasnya, dia selalu bersembunyi di ruang perpustakaan atau atap sekolah untuk tidur siang ataupun sekadar melihat awan di langit.

Aku melangkah meninggalkan tempat duduk favoritku–tempat duduk yang berada di belakang meja besar berwarna cokelat itu–dan menuju tempat Shikamaru yang sedang duduk di pojok ruangan. Seperti biasa, dia tertidur pulas di lantai.

"Shikamaru, bangun!" kataku. "uhh.." gumamnya. Aku mulai tidak sabaran, "Hei, ayo cepat bangun, bel sudah berbunyi!". Shikamaru membetulkan posisi duduknya dan kemudian menatapku dengan tatapan malas. Khas Shikamaru sekali. "Baiklah, baiklah," katanya. "terima kasih sudah membangunkanku.". Aku berkacak pinggang begitu mendengar perkataannya barusan, kata-kata paling tidak merasa berdosa yang selalu keluar dari mulut Shikamaru ketika aku sukses membuatnya terbangun dari tidur siangnya.

"Terima kasih? Kau tau tidak, seharusnya kau sudah berkali-kali mendapatkan piring cantik karna mengatakan itu padaku lebih dari 59 kali." Ucapku. Shikamaru tersenyum licik, "Oh ya? Kalau begitu, mana piring cantiknya? Aku request yang berwarna hitam muda,".

"Telat, yang berwarna hitam muda sudah habis."

"Oh yeah?"

"Sudah ah! Cepat kembali ke kelasmu, aku mau menutup pintu ruang perpustakaan ini."

"Kalau begitu, kau akan mengusir Sasuke juga?"

Oh tidak.

Tidak, tidak, tidak, tidak.

Sudah ku sebutkan tadi bahwa aku benci disindir! Oh Tuhan, kumohon, semoga Sasuke sudah beranjak dari kursinya dan meninggalkan ruangan ini. Bagaimana jika dia masih duduk di sana? Berarti, aku harus mengusirnya juga? Oh tidak! Jangan sekarang, aku tak sanggup untuk memulai sebuah percakapan dengannya. Terlebih ini untuk yang pertama kalinya. Bagaimana ini?

Hei, kenapa aku jadi ketakutan begini? Jangan-jangan aku benar-benar terkena penyakit _Sasukeolus Talktis_?

Oke itu tidak lucu. Tenang Sakura, kendalikan emosimu. Tarik napas, buang napas.

"..Sakura,"

Aku tidak menjawab panggilan Shikamaru.

"Sakura?"

"…."

"Hei?.. cih, merepotkan.."

"…."

"Sakura? Hei? Katamu kau mau menutup pintu ruang perpustakaan, ayo keluar."

Aku menghela nafas panjang.

"Hei, Sakura.. tenononeng neng nong.." kata Shikamaru sembari melafaskan (hah?) nada iklan air mineral yang terbaru.

"Ya?" jawabku dengan suara pelan. "Kenapa sih, kalau aku sebut-sebut Sasuke, kau jadi sering melamun?" katanya. "Bukan apa-apa." Ucapku, mencoba bersikap wajar. Shikamaru memutar bola matanya, "Dari semua anggota grup aneh nan merepotkan itu (grup shinobi ceria, red.), hanya kau 'kan yang belum pernah bicara dengan Sasuke? Hmm, pantas saja kau jadi tegang begitu,".

"Hei! Aku–"

"Tenang saja, Sasuke tidak akan menggigitmu hanya karna kau baru pertama kali berbicara padanya." Aku ingin sekali memukul Shikamaru ketika kata-kata indah itu keluar dari mulutnya. Bagaimana jika Sasuke dengar? Dan berfikir bahwa aku adalah salah satu fangirlnya dan dia akan menjauhiku? Harusnya Shikamaru tau bahwa Sasuke paling benci berdekatan dengan fangirlnya!

"Cepat keluar." Kataku mengusir Shikamaru.

"Tenang saja sih, Sasuke sudah keluar dari perpustakaan kok." Jawabnya.

"Ada apa denganku, hah?"

TIDAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Dan suara jeritan hati dari seorang Sakura Haruno membahana di dalam hatinya. Oke, terlalu berlebihan, tapi aku bersungguh-sungguh bahwa aku betul-betul menjerit dalam hati saat aku mendengar suaranya! Terlebih dia bertanya seperti itu, jelas sekali bahwa dia mendengar apa yang dibicarakan Shikamaru barusan. Akh! Shikamaru bodoh!!! (author dirajam shika fg)

Aku diam, tidak berkomentar apapun. Mungkin lebih tepatnya, tidak sanggup berkomentar apapun. Aku memandang Shikamaru tajam–mendeathglare-nya–menuntut pertanggung jawaban atas ucapannya barusan. "Tidak apa-apa. Sakura hanya bilang 'Cepat bangun Shikamaru, setelah ini aku akan menyuruh Sasuke keluar juga dan menutup pintu ruang perpustakaan'. Iya 'kan, Sakura?" tanya Shikamaru padaku. Aku berbalik dan mencoba memandang sepasang mata onyx yang dingin dan mengintimidasi dengan ragu-ragu, lalu hanya mengaguk.

Aku tidak suka berbohong, meski aku sering melakukannya. Yeah, ku akui itu. Tapi tetap saja aku tidak suka, dan sekarang aku harus berbohong di depan Sasuke yang aku tidak tau, apakah dia mendengar percakapanku dengan Shikamaru tadi, atau tidak.

"Oh." Jawabnya, sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan ruang perpustakaan.

"Bodoh." Kataku.

"Huh, baru saja aku mau bilang begitu." Ucap Shikamaru. Aku mendelik ke arahnya, "Apa? Apa kau bilang? Kau mau mengejekku bodoh, hah?". "Tentu saja," katanya, "padahal kau tadi baru saja berinteraksi dengannya untuk pertama kalinya, ya kan? Tapi kenapa kau hanya mengangguk bukannya berbicara?".

Aku diam sejenak.

Betul juga katanya.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, mencoba berfikir jernih. "Ah, sudahlah," gumamku. "masa bodo-lah. Ayo cepat kembali ke kelas.". Shikamaru menggeleng, "Cih, dasar merepotkan.."

"Iya, iya," jawabku. "terima kasih atas usahamu, tapi sejujurnya itu sangat tidak perlu, sungguh" aku mencoba merendah.

"Terserah lah,"

Aku menutup pintu ruang perpustakaan dan berjalan menuju lantai tiga bersama Shikamaru yang berkali-kali menguap.

"Jadi kau benar-benar menyukainya ya. Menarik."

Ups! Ketahuan deh!

"Ah, sudahlah. Aku tidak ingin membicarakannya lagi."

"Tenang," katanya. "aku bukan orang yang bermulut besar kok."

"Baiklah, aku percaya padamu!" ujarku sedikit bersemangat dengan seulas senyuman tipis di bibirku.

"Merepotkan.."

Aku baru saja akan menjitak kepalanya, namun sayang rencana tersebut dibatalkan karna kami harus berpisah di sini. Shikamaru memasuki kelasnya dan aku masih terus berjalan menuju kelasku yang tidak jauh dari kelas XII-a, sambil berharap kalau Sasuke tidak mendengar sepenggalpun dari percakapanku dengan Shikamaru saat di ruang perpustakaan tadi.

**TBC**

_____________________________________________________Next_Chapter____________________________________________________

Chapter 2 (Sasuke's POV): Moving

"Oh iya, mengenai kepindahan kita, aku telah menemukan rumah sederhana di Konoha Street21, semacam Hometown. Daerahnya dekat dengan sekolahmu."

Kepindahan? Apa maksud Itachi?

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Ayolah, aku tau kau tidak bodoh, Sasuke. Dengar baik-baik, kita akan pindah rumah ke Konoha Street21." Jawabnya, tak lupa memberi penekanan di setiap kata yang ia ucapkan layaknya berbicara dengan orang idiot. Aku tidak membalas perkataannya.

***

"Sasuke, kenapa kau tidak turun dan menyambut tetangga barumu sih?! Ada apa denganmu? Kau tidak menyukai rumah ini?". Aku tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Tetangga baru yang tadi berkunjung, namanya Michiru Haruno. Haruno-san bilang, dia memiliki anak perempuan yang bersekolah di Konoha High. Apa kau kenal?" tanya Itachi. "Haruno?" kataku balik bertanya. Aku berfikir sejenak.

Haruno. Rasanya aku pernah mendengar nama itu.

Ah, Sakura Haruno.

"Ya, aku kenal." Jawabku singkat.

***

"Sasuke, mulai besok aku harus dinas ke luar kota." Kata Itachi tiba-tiba. "Lalu?" tanyaku dengan intonasi yang datar seolah-olah tidak peduli dengan rencana kepergiannya besok. Tentu saja aku tidak peduli. Buktinya dia tidak peduli padaku yang harus tinggal di rumah ini dan sesekali bersin-bersin karna kondisi rumah ini yang berdebu karna sedang dalam renovasi. Tidak hanya itu, dia juga bersikeras tidak mau menyewa kamar kos sampai renovasi rumah ini selesai.

"Maafkan aku, tapi aku tetap tidak akan menyewa kamar kos untukmu. Dan kebetulan, Haruno-san menawarkan rumahnya untuk kau tinggali sementara."

"APA-APAAN ITU?! Kau seenaknya menitipkan aku ke rumah itu sementara kau pergi ke luar kota dan menikmati segala macam fasilitas yang disediakan oleh kantormu?!! Kau fikir aku adalah anak laki-laki lemah yang harus menuruti setiap perkataanmu, hah?!!"

***

"Siapa tamunya, Sei?"

"Tetangga baru kita itu lho, siapa namanya? Oh ya! Uchiha-san!" jawab seorang bocah berambut merah sambil mendelik ke arah kakak perempuannya. Aku segera mengenali siluet seorang perempuan berambut pendek berwarna merah muda itu.

Sakura Haruno.

* * *

gimana gimana? bagus ga?

**readers**: "Gak!"

ohh gitu, emang iya, hahaha. maklumlah, kan baru pertama atuh! makanya, dinda tak henti hentinya memohon nasihat dari para author dan readers sekalian yang baik hati dan tidak sombong :)

sedikit penjelasan, di chap ini diceritakan dari sudut pandang sakura, tapi di chap 2 nanti akan diceritakan dari sudut pandang sasuke, jadi kemungkinan updatenya bakal lama karna saya pasti akan mengoreksi kata perkata dengan sangat cermat. terus karna ini diceritakan dari sudut pandang si tokoh utama, yang namanya sudut pandang kan pasti memiliki perbedaan dalam menanggapi suatu hal, baik dari sudut pandang sasuke maupun sakura. jadi saya mau menegaskan, di fic ini **saya sama sekali ga niat untuk nge-bashing chara manapun! **saya cuma mengira-ngira apa yang sakura pikirkan dan tanggapan sakura (juga sasuke untuk chap 2) bukannya berniat bashing. jadi saya mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya kalo ada yg sakit hati atau merasa jengkel setelah membaca fic **ga bermutu** ini *membungkuk*.

terus, saya juga sedang sibuk meneruskan 1 fic saya lagi (dan tugas sekolah, pastinya). sebetulnya ada 2 fic tapi yang satu udh dipublish orang lain T_T. jadi saya memutuskan untuk menghapus fic yg masih dalam proses itu dan ngelanjutin yg satunya lagi. sedikit bocoran (karna saya takut nanti ada yg ngepublish lebih dulu dari pada saya, ntar saya mati gaya T^T) judul fic itu adalah *jeng jeng jeng*, **Dreams**.

ceritanya tentang seorang wanita muda bernama Sakura Haruno, usia 25 tahun, bekerja sebagai penyiar radio plus plus (plusnya ntar saya jelasin di fic tersebut). nah, diusianya yang ke-25 tahun ini, terbongkarlah (lebay) kalo sakura ternyata belum pernah pacaran. Ino, sahabat yg satu kantor plus satu rumah sama sakura-pun prihatin dan iseng ngajak sakura pergi ke kuil di hari pertama tahun baru (kebetulan lagi pas taun baru). di kuil, sakura berdoa agar selamat sentausa, de el el, dan doanya yang terakhir, yaitu agar mendapatkan jodoh di tahun 2010 ini. sakura ga terlalu barharap soal doanya yg terakhir itu, jadi dia menjalani hari-harinya seperti biasa. tapi semuanya (ga semuanya juga sih) berubah saat bulan berganti menjadi bulan agustus. sakura mulai bermimpi yg aneh-aneh (menurut dirinya), yaitu bermimpi bertemu dengan seorang pria yang sebelumnya belum pernah dia temui. awalnya wajahnya samar, tapi lama-kelamaan menjadi jelas dan secara perlahan, sakura jatuh cinta dengan pria yg selalu hinggap dimimpinya itu.

bagaimana tanggapan ino saat mendengar apa yg sakura alami?  
siapakah pria yg ada di mimpi sakura?  
apakah dia nyata?

sama seperti fic ini, fic yg berjudul Dreams juga akan aku tulis (ketik, red.) dari sudut pandan sakura dan sasuke ;)

nah, cukup basa-basinya, saya tau ko kalo para readers sekalian males baca ginian :D  
tak lupa saya mengucapkan TERIMA KASIH BANYAK untuk para readers dan sekalian, dinda undur diri (halaah)

salam dan review?


	2. Chapter 2 Sasuke's POV: Moving

hola, saya balik lagi setelah pergi seenaknya dan mengabaikan fic ini. maaf updatenya agak telat (agak?!) soalnya otak saya koslet gara gara uts, malah nilai saya jeblok pula :( haduuh pusiing (bodo!). terus karna di sini sasuke POV, sebelumnya saya mau minta maaf ya kalo ada yg OOC! meskipun saya fans nya, tapi saya bukan dia ataupun ibunya, jd saya ga ngerti ngerti banget inner seorang sasuke tuh kaya apa. okelah, daripada basa basi, mending langsung baca nyok!

ok, happy reading..

* * *

**Sweet Home**

**by diindaa**

**Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: OC, OOC, gaje, ga bermutu.**

**Dapat menyebabkan kanker, serangan jantung, hipotensi dan kebodohan**

**2010**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2 (Sasuke's POV): Moving

Aku masih menyumpal telingaku dengan headset yang terhubung dengan ipodku ketika si guru matematika itu–Yamato-sensei–melangkahkan kedua kakinya keluar dari kelas setelah bel tanda istirahat berbunyi. Aku menekan tombol pause di ipod dan melepas headset yang telah setia menutupi kedua telingaku selama setengah jam pelajaran. Kulirik pintu masuk kelas.

Tumben si Naruto, Kiba, Tenten dan Ino belum berkunjung kemari. Biasanya, dijam istirahat kedua kami–aku, Kiba, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Shikamaru, Naruto–akan makan siang di taman atau rumah pohon yang terletak di belakang sekolah.

Tunggu. Sepertinya kurang satu orang.

Ah, iya. Sakura.

"HEEIIII, ayo makan! Makan, makan, makan, makan, makan, makan, MAKAAAAANNNN!!!!!" suara bising yang terdengar familiar itu memecah suasana ketenangan di kelas XII-a, disusul dengan omelan yang keluar dari mulut seorang wanita berambut pirang panjang yang dikuncir kuda. Naruto dan Ino. Huh, rupanya mereka sudah datang.

"YO, YO, YO, segitu doang, dude?" kata seorang siswa berambut coklat dan bertato di kedua pipinya. Kiba.

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "maksudnya?" tanyanya pada Kiba. Kiba menggeleng, "Ckck. Etaugasilo–"

"Sudah deh.. jaga imej sedikit, apa susahnya sih?" Ino berkomentar. Sakura dan Tenten mengaguk sambil menggerakkan jari telunjukknya ke atas dan ke bawah.

"Ino, apa kau tidak lihat aku dan Naruto sedang tebar pesona? Untuk apa menjaga imej? Yang harus kita lakukan adalah menebarkan sejuta pesona kita, bukan menjaga imej. Kalau kita menjaga imej, bagaimana cara para wanita itu menangkap pesona kita? Ya 'kan, Naruto?"

Naruto tertawa seraya berkata, "You are right, dude."

"Apaan sih, dade, dude, dade, dude saja dari tadi?" kata Tenten lalu memajukan bibirnya. "Maklumlah, baru belajar bahasa inggris." Kata Sakura menyindir Naruto dan Kiba.

Aku beranjak dari kursiku menuju pintu masuk ruang kelas kemudian diikuti oleh Shikamaru dan Hinata. Kulihat Naruto sedang cemberut dan memandang Sakura dengan tatapan kamu-mah-begitu-selalu-jahat-padaku yang langsung membuat perutku bereaksi. Sementara Sakura hanya mengibas-ngibaskan tangan kanannya–memberi isyarat agar Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dan menjauhinya–.

"Nah, ayo kita makaaaannn!!!" kata Ino setengah berteriak dan membuat Shikamaru yang ada di sampinganya segera menutup telinga. "Tutup mulutmu, dasar sinting." Katanya. "Heh, apa kau bilang? Sinting? Kau–"

"Sudah sinting, tuli pula." Ucap Shikamaru memotong perkataan Ino yang belum selesai. Adu mulutpun terjadi.

Aku mendesah. Kenapa sih, mereka selalu ribut? Jujur saja, terkadang aku terganggu dengan suara bising yang mereka buat. Aku akan lebih senang jika suara mereka mirip dengan suara vokalis band favoritku, tapi suara mereka? Jangankan mirip, suara burung gagakpun masih lebih bagus ketimbang suara mereka.

(o.0)

Kami tiba di halaman belakang sekolah dan menunggu di bawah pohon sementara Ino akan membuka kunci pintu rumah pohon itu. Ino meminta tolong Shikamaru agar memegang sup yang dibawanya dari kantin sementara dia naik dan membuka pintu, Shikamaru–dengan terpaksa–memegangnya dengan wajah bosan. Kami naik ke rumah itu, aku lebih memilih duduk di luar rumah pohon ketimbang di dalam. Tapi sayang, kali ini ada Tenten–yang sedang mengemut permen lolipopnya dan melihatnya membuat perutku mual–yang duduk di sampingku.

Aku merasa risih akan kehadirannya. Bukankah biasanya Tenten duduk di dalam dan bergabung dengan yang lainnya? Aku hendak memprotesnya saat tiba-tiba ada tangan mungil yang berkulit putih menarik lengan baju seragam Tenten.

"Masuklah.." katanya.

"..hemang kenapha, Sakula?" (memang kenapa, Sakura? red.) tanya Tenten. Sakura melirikku sejenak dan langsung membuang muka ketika tahu aku juga sedang menatapnya, kemudian dia menarik napas. "Ada yang ingin kuberitahukan padamu. Ayo masuk." Katanya lagi. Tenten hanya mengaguk dan merangkak masuk mengikuti Sakura.

Entah kenapa, firasatku mengatakan bahwa apa yang dikatakan Sakura barusan adalah sebuah kebohongan. Sama seperti anggukan yang dia tunjukkan padaku saat di ruang perpustakaan tadi.

Apa ada sesuatu yang dia sembunyikan?

Entahlah, kurasa Shikamaru tahu sesuatu.

Aku mangalihkan pandanganku ke tumpukkan roti, daging, sayuran dan tomat yang sedari tadi berada dalam genggamanku. Tanpa aba-aba, aku segera melahapnya.

(o.0)

Kriiing! Kriiiing!

Bel berbunyi. Aku segera beranjak dari rumah pohon itu–turun ke bawah dan berjalan terus tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke arah sekumpulan orang-orang aneh yang berkoar-koar karna aku melenggang sendirian menuju kelas tanpa menunggu mereka.

"Hoi, Teme!! Tunggu kami! Kau ini benar-benar tidak memiliki rasa tanggung jawab, ya?" ucap Naruto. Aku hanya diam dan berpura-pura tidak mendengar. "Iya, kau bahkan tidak membantu kami membereskan rumah pohon itu!" kata Tenten. Aku tetap diam dan tidak menoleh sedikitpun padanya.

Memangnya kenapa? Aku sudah membuang kantung kertas yang membungkus makananku, jadi untuk apa aku ikut bersih-bersih? Toh, aku duduk di luar dan yang mengotori rumah itu 'kan bungkusan plastik bekas yang membungkus makanan mereka. Seharusnya mereka yang membersihkannya, bukannya merengek padaku agar aku mau membantu mereka.

"Iya, nih," kata Ino. "Malu dong sama Sakur– AAWW!! Sshh.." lanjutnya seraya merintih kesakitan karna.. entahlah, aku tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan si gadis berambut pink itu padanya. "Ahahahaha.. namanya Sakura, Ino, bukan SakurAAWW. Hahahaha.." Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak. Aku menoleh sebentar.

Naruto sedang sibuk tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya sementara Ino masih meringis dan mengelus-elus lengan kirinya seraya melirik Naruto. Hinata dan Tenten terkikik sementara Kiba ikut tertawa sambil sesekali menyikut Shikamaru yang tampak mengantuk.

Dan Sakura mendengus kesal sambil membuang muka dan mengepalkan tangan.

Apa sih?

Dasar orang-orang aneh.

(o.0)

Bel tanda berakhirnya kegiatan belajar mengajar di Konoha High telah berbunyi. Beberapa anak segera berlari keluar dari kelasnya masing-masing sementara yang lainnya memilih untuk tinggal di kelas–untuk sekadar duduk-duduk atau membantu temannya yang sedang piket. Dan inilah yang paling kubenci, segerombol kaum hawa yang berbondong-bondong datang ke kelasku hanya untuk melihatku atau menggodaku. Sungguh menjijikan. Memangnya mereka tidak punya kegiatan lain?

"Sasuke-kun! Mau pulang bersamaku?" kata seorang murid perempuan berambut pendek dengan gaya yang centil. Aku hanya diam dan bersikap tak peduli padanya. Aku lebih memilih menimpalinya dalam hati.

"Oh! Lihat! Itu Sasuke-kun, dia tampan bukan?"

"Ya! Sangat! Oh, astaga, kurasa aku akan pingsan sekarang!"

Cih, pingsan saja sana.

"Sasuke-kun!! Hei! Mau jalan denganku?" lagi-lagi aku tidak menimpali perkataan salah satu murid perempuan itu.

"Uuhh.. Sasuke-kun imut sekali!! Aku jadi ingin menyubit pipinya!!"

Tidak sudi.

"Sasuke-kun! Mengapa kau tidak pernah peduli padaku, sih?!"

Memang kau siapa?

"Sasuke-kun! Kenapa kau hanya mau berteman dengan mereka saja, sih?!" (Naruto, Sakura, Kiba, dll, red.)

BEBAS.

Aku mempercepat jalanku agar lepas dari segerombolan kaum hawa itu. Seperti biasa, Naruto dan yang lain akan mengahambat gerombolan itu semua dan bertingkah seolah merekalah yang dikejar-kejar oleh gerombolan itu. Walaupun mereka itu sering melakukan tindakan gila, tapi setidaknya mereka berguna juga, 'kan?

(o.0)

Aku melangkah masuk ke dalam rumahku yang letaknya lumayan jauh dari sekolahku. Aku menaruh sepatuku di rak dan memakai sandal yang biasa kugunakan di rumah. Kuedarkan pandanganku ke setiap sudut rumah.

Itachi belum pulang.

Itachi Uchiha, 23 tahun, seorang pengacara di perusahaan terkenal milik ayahku yang kini dikelola oleh paman Madara–hanya untuk sementara. Dia kakakku. Semenjak kedua orang tuaku meninggal diusiaku yang ke-9, aku dan Itachi diasuh oleh paman Madara dan kini, Itachi tengah mempersiapkan diri untuk menjabat sebagai direktur utama di perusahaan milik Ayahku itu.

Ayahku, Fugaku Uchiha, adalah pemilik Uchiha corporation–perusahaan konyol yang menghasilkan berton-ton berlian dalam sebulan. Ayahku meninggal bersama Ibuku karna sebuah kecelakaan.. entahlah, aku tidak ingat kecelakaan apa.

Aku melangkah naik ke lantai dua–ke kamarku dan memilih untuk mengganti baju terlebih dahulu dan setelah itu bermain video game sepuasnya sebelum paman Madara dan Itachi pulang.

Cepatlah pulang Itachi, aku lapar.

(o.0)

"Tadaima!" Itachi berseru dari arah pintu masuk. "Sasuke? Dimana kau? Aku membawa makan malam."

Aku segera turun dan menghampiri Itachi yang kini berdiri di ruang makan, "Hn. Kau sudah pulang," gumamku pelan. "Mana paman Madara?"

"Paman pulang terlambat hari ini, dan dia titip salam untukmu."

Aku tidak mengindahkan kata-kata 'dia titip salam untukmu' yang diucapkan Itachi dan mulai mempersiapkan meja makan untuk makan malam. Menu makan malam kali ini tidak begitu istimewa, hanya beberapa jenis seafood seperti udang saus tomat dan cumi-cumi bakar, juga sayuran rebus. Kami makan dalam diam.

"Oh iya, Sasuke, mengenai kepindahan kita, aku telah menemukan rumah sederhana di perumahan Harugakure, semacam Hometown. Daerahnya dekat dengan sekolahmu."

Kepindahan? Apa maksud Itachi?

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Ayolah, aku tau kau tidak bodoh, Sasuke. Dengar baik-baik, kita akan pindah rumah ke perumahan Harugakure." Jawabnya, tak lupa memberi penekanan di setiap kata yang ia ucapkan layaknya berbicara dengan orang idiot.

Kami memang sudah lama membicarakan ini–mengenai kepindahan kami. Itachi yang sudah mempunyai penghasilan sendiri merasa tidak enak dengan paman Madara yang telah mengadopsi kami sedari kecil. Sungguh perasaan yang tidak perlu. Bayangkan saja, rumah yang kami tempati ini milik perusahaan Ayah, lalu paman Madara tidak perlu membayar biaya sekolahku dan Itachi karna kami sama-sama mendapat beasiswa sedari SD. Untuk kebutuhan sehari-hari, aku dan Itachi bisa menggunakan uang dari asuransi Ayah dan Ibu. Kasih sayang? Paman Madara selalu berangkat pagi-pagi dan pulang malam sehingga nyaris tidak memperhatikan kami. Meski terkadang dia bertingkah sebagai ayah yang baik saat hari pertemuan guru dan murid juga acara wisuda.

Jadi, seharusnya kami tidak perlu merasa tidak enak, 'kan?

"….." aku memilih untuk tidak membalas perkataannya.

(o.0)

"Jadi kalian benar-benar ingin pindah rumah, ya?" ucap paman Madara. Aku sedikit jengkel mendengarnya. Ayolah, dia sudah mengatakannya lebih dari tujuh belas kali semenjak Itachi mengemukakan keinginannya untuk pindah dari rumah ini. "Ya," jawab Itachi santai, "jangan merindukan kami ya, Paman!"

Paman Madara tertawa mendengarnya, "aku tidak janji, Itachi. Aku yakin akan merasa sangat kesepian, terlebih tidak ada yang jaga rumah saat siang hari" jawabnya sambil melirikku.

Cih, sialan.

Setelah berpamitan, aku dan Itachi naik ke mobil. Semua barang kami sudah diangkut terlebih dahulu sehari sebelum kepindahan kami, dan yang mengetahui kepindahan kami hanya paman Madara, karyawan di perusahaan tempat Itachi bekerja dan beberapa tetangga. Teman-temanku di sekolah tidak ada yang tahu soal ini. Syukurlah, aku juga tidak mau membuat keributan.

Sepanjang perjalanan aku hanya memperhatikan ruas-ruas jalan–menghafalnya. Dalam dua puluh menit kami sampai di depan rumah itu. Aku keluar dari mobil sambil membawa tasku. Kuperhatikan lingkungan di sekitarnya.

Rasanya aku pernah ke sini. Mungkin.

Aku segera masuk dan berlari ke lantai atas–memilih kamar tidurku–. Itachi hanya tertawa melihat tingkahku. Aku membuka pintu berwarna cokelat tua yang terletak di sebelah kanan dari tangga yang menghubungkan antara lantai atas dan lantai bawah. Aku masuk dan mendapati ruangan itu cukup luas. Tempat tidurnya–yang sekarang kuresmikan menjadi tempat tidurku karna aku langsung menyukai kamar ini–berada persis bersebrangan di depan pintu, di sebelahnya–berhimpitan dengan jendela–terdapat rak buku yang tingginya tak lebih dari pinggangku. Di atasnya tertata dengan rapi foto Ayah dan Ibuku, juga aku dan Itachi saat kami masih kecil. Baiklah, hanya aku yang kecil, karna saat itu Itachi sudah berusia 14 tahun.

Aku berjalan mendekat ke arah tempat tidurku dan melirik ke arah kanan. Disanalah bertengger dengan rapi sebuah meja dengan lemari kecil di bagian bawahnya, di atasnya terdapat sebuah benda yang sangat menarik untuk anak remaja sepertiku.

Yes! Syukulah kamar ini dilengkapi fasilitas televisi dan DVD player. Aku harus berterima kasih pada Itachi.

Aku menaruh tasku dan berjalan keluar dari kamarku, kemudian mendapati pintu yang berwarna sama dengan pintu kamarku di sebelah kanan–tepat bersebrangan dengan tangga. Kubuka pintu itu.

Oh, rupanya kamar mandi. Baguslah, jadi aku tidak perlu berbagi kamar mandi dengan Itachi.

Aku menuruni tangga dan menghampiri Itachi yang sedang sibuk mengangkut barang-barang yang ada di bagasi mobilnya.

"Hei, Sasuke! Sudah lihat kamar barumu?" tanya Itachi. "Sudah." Jawabku. "Bagaimana? Bagus, 'kan?"

"Hn," Jawabku singkat. Aku baru saja ingin mengatakan bahwa kamarnya bagus tapi Itachi berbicara terlebih dulu. "Sasuke, aku berpikir untuk merenovasi rumah ini. Kau tahu? Rumah ini model lama dan sudah lama tidak ditempati. Kupikir ada baiknya juga kalau kita renovasi."

Seketika perasaan jengkel merasukiku.

Apa-apaan, sih? Setelah repot-repot mengemasi barang, membawanya kemari lalu menatanya kembali, sekarang rumah ini mau direnovasi?

"Ruangan yang mana saja? Aku tidak mau kamarku diutak-atik." Kataku pada Itachi sambil memandangnya dengan tatapan tajam. Itachi mendesah, "semua. Umm, kecuali kamarmu."

Aku segera mengambil barangku dari bagasi dan membawanya ke kamar baruku. Apa sih, yang dipikirkan Itachi? Kalau semua ruang direnovasi, kami akan tinggal dimana? Aku menutup pintu kamarku dan menyibukkan diriku dengan menata buku-buku serta pakaianku ke dalam lemari untuk menghilangkan rasa jengkelku.

(o.0)

Aku baru saja selesai mandi dan tengah berbaring di tempat tidurku ketika kudengar Itachi memanggil-manggil namaku dari lantai bawah. Dengan berat hati aku melangkah keluar dari kamarku. Tapi, baru saja aku hendak membuka pintu kamarku, sekonyong-konyong terdengar suara seorang laki-laki dan perempuan yang terkadang terkekeh setelah mendengar jawaban-jawaban konyol Itachi.

Ada tamu?

Aku membatalkan niatku untuk keluar dari kamar dan kembali berbaring di tempat tidurku. Kembali terdengar suara Itachi yang memanggil-manggil namaku, tapi aku tidak kunjung mengindahkan panggilan itu.

Persetan dengan kedua tamu itu, aku lelah.

-

-

-

-

-

-

Setelah aku tidak mendengar suara-suara orang yang mengobrol di lantai bawah lagi, aku memutuskan untuk turun ke bawah dan makan malam. Aku turun dari tangga kemudian berbelok ke arah kanan–ke ruang makan. Aku mendapati Itachi sedang menata meja makan, Itachi menoleh padaku. "Sasuke, kenapa kau tidak turun dan menyambut tetangga barumu sih?! Ada apa denganmu? Kau tidak menyukai rumah ini?". Aku tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Itachi mendesah. "Tetangga baru yang tadi berkunjung, namanya Michiru Haruno. Haruno-san bilang, dia memiliki anak perempuan yang bersekolah di Konoha High. Apa kau kenal?" tanya Itachi.

"Haruno?" kataku balik bertanya. Aku berfikir sejenak.

Haruno. Rasanya aku pernah mendengar nama itu.

Ah, Sakura Haruno.

"Ya, aku kenal." Jawabku singkat.

"Siapa namanya?" tanya Itachi lagi.

"Sakura." Itachi hanya mengaguk.

Drrrttt drrrttt drrrrttt

Telepon genggam milik Itachi bergetar. Itachi segera mengangkatnya dan berjalan keluar dari ruang makan. Aku memandangnya sejenak kemudian duduk. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, aku mulai menyantap sushi yang tersedia di meja makan.

Tak lama kemudian, Itachi kembali dan bergabung denganku yang sedang menyantap makan malamku. Itachi melirikku sejenak, hendak mengatakan sesuatu, namun diurungkan kembali dan mulai makan.

Aku berpikir sejenak. Apa yang akan disampaikan Itachi? Entahlah, yang jelas aku harus bersiap untuk kejutan berikutnya.

(o.0)

Aku terbangun dari tidurku saat cahaya matahari menerobos masuk ke kamarku, melewati jendela yang kini telah terbuka.

Siapa yang membukanya? Itachi-kah? Mungkin.

Kulirik meja yang letaknya bersebrangan dengan tempat tidurku–tempat bersemayamnya televisi dan DVD player. Kedua benda itu–televisi dan DVD playernya–dalam keadaan mati, padahal semalam aku lupa untuk mematikannya. Aku segera bangkit dari tempat tidurku dan menoleh ke arah jam weker yang ada di atas rak buku itu.

Pukul 08.47

Untunglah hari ini hari Sabtu, jadi tak masalah bagiku jika bangun kesiangan. Aku keluar dari kamarku dan mendengar suara Itachi yang sedang berbicara. Mungkin sedang menerima telepon.

"Ya, kau bisa memulainya hari ini juga. Aku ingin renovasinya cepat selesai." Kata Itachi pada seseorang yang sedang dia hubungi itu. "Ya, baiklah. Jadi, kau akan kemari selepas makan siang? Oke." Kata Itachi lagi.

Hn? Renovasi? Ah, iya, kemarin Itachi memang sempat berkata begitu padaku. Aku mendesah kemudian masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Aku akan tinggal di rumah yang sedang di renovasi. Cih, menyebalkan.

Tunggu sebentar. Kenapa aku tidak menyewa kamar kos saja? Hn, ya itu ide bagus.

-

-

-

-

-

-

Setelah aku keluar dari kamar mandi, aku segera turun dan mendapati Itachi sedang mencorat-coret catatannya di ruang keluarga. Tampaknya dia sedang menghitung, paling-paling menghitung pengeluaran uang bulan ini. Aku menghampirinya dan mengambil posisi duduk tepat di sebelahnya.

"Kau benar-benar mau merenovasi rumah ini, huh?" tanyaku padanya. Itachi menoleh kemudian berkata, "ya, memang kenapa?". Aku mendesah, "kau boleh merenovasi semua bagian dari rumah ini, tapi ada satu syarat." Itachi memandangku dengan tatapan waspada, "apa?"

"Aku ingin menyewa kamar kos."

Itachi berpikir sejenak. Kemudian berkata lagi, "tidak."

"Apa?"

"Maaf, Sasuke. Sekaya apapun kita, dan semurah apapun kamar kos itu, aku tidak akan menyewanya."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak akan mengatakannya padamu."

Aku menyipitkan mataku dan memandangnya dengan tatapan tajam. Aku malas jika harus berdebat dengannya pagi-pagi, tapi jawaban yang dia berikan tidak masuk akal! Aku bangkit berdiri dari sofa berwarna cokelat muda itu dan berkata, "baiklah, aku akan tinggal di rumah paman Madara."

"Tidak bisa, Sasuke. Maafkan aku karena baru memberitahumu sekarang, tapi rumah itu.."

"Apa?"

Itachi menarik napas, "rumah itu sudah terjual. Paman Madara pindah ke Kyoto."

Apa?

Jadi, selama ini alasan mengapa Itachi ngotot pindah rumah adalah karna paman Madara akan menjual rumah itu?! Dan diam-diam, Itachi sudah menyetujui rencana itu?! Sungguh keterlaluan. Sekarang aku merasa seperti seorang anak kecil yang pasrah pada keputusan yang diambil oleh kakaknya. Bayangkan saja, mereka berdua bersekongkol di belakangku dan menipuku. Bodohnya lagi, aku percaya pada mereka!

Cih, beginikah rasanya menjadi boneka?

Aku berjalan ke ruang makan dan memilih untuk bersikap seolah-olah aku tidak peduli pada hal itu. Dan ketika si kuli itu datang, aku kembali ke kamarku dan tak kunjung turun hingga si kuli itu pulang.

(o.0)

4 hari kemudian

Aku sedang membaca buku biologi ketika Itachi masuk ke dalam kamarku dan membawakan sepiring puding jagung untukku. Serasa seperti raja, memang, tapi jika kau tengok keluar kamarku, kau akan mendapati seluruh bagian rumah kini berwarna abu-abu.

Ya, rumah ini memang tengah direnovasi. Semua ruangan telah dibongkar kecuali kamarku dan kamar mandi di lantai dua. Dan untuk sementara waktu Itachi akan tidur di kamarku. Tahu apa yang dikatakan Itachi ketika sedang berbaring di lantai yang beralaskan karpet saat pertama kali kami tidur berdua lagi?

Katanya, "bagus juga ya, Sasuke, rumah ini di renovasi. Aku jadi bisa tidur denganmu lagi. Aku jadi ingat saat kita masih kecil dulu–saat kau takut tidur sendirian karna ada hujan badai. Kau menarikku ke kamarmu dan kau berkata padaku, 'Itachi-nii, aku takut,' lalu kau memelukku dan menyembunyikan wajahmu. Setelah kulihat-lihat ternyata kau menangis, hahaha.."

Aku ingat saat-saat itu–saat aku mengangis di pelukan Itachi itu–. Kejadian itu terjadi tiga hari setelah kematian Ayah dan Ibu. Entah kenapa suara hujan dan petir membuatku teringat pada mereka berdua. Tapi kini aku malah lupa kecelakaan apa yang menimpa mereka waktu itu. Mungkin aku lupa karna aku terlalu shyok dan belum bisa mengikhlaskan mereka.

Itachi duduk di bangku yang letaknya ada di depan televisi dan mulai memakan pudingnya, sambil sesekali menoleh ke arah televisi yang sedari tadi menyala namun tidak kutonton.

"Sasuke, mulai besok aku harus dinas ke luar kota." Kata Itachi tiba-tiba. "Lalu?" tanyaku dengan intonasi yang datar seolah-olah tidak peduli dengan rencana kepergiannya besok. Tentu saja aku tidak peduli. Buktinya dia tidak peduli padaku yang harus tinggal dan sesekali bersin-bersin karna kondisi rumah ini yang berdebu karna sedang dalam renovasi. Juga kamarku yang sekarang jadi sempit dan sesak karna hampir seluruh barang-barang yang ada di lantai bawah dipindahkan kemari. Tidak hanya itu, dia juga bersikeras tidak mau menyewa kamar kos sampai renovasi rumah ini selesai.

"Maafkan aku, tapi aku tetap tidak akan menyewa kamar kos untukmu. Dan kebetulan, Haruno-san menawarkan rumahnya untuk kau tinggali sementara." Aku memandangnya dengan tatapan tajam. "APA-APAAN ITU?! Kau seenaknya menitipkanku ke rumah itu sementara kau pergi ke luar kota dan menikmati segala macam fasilitas yang disediakan oleh kantormu?! Lagipula kau 'kan seorang pengacara, untuk apa kau dinas luar?!"

"Dengar, Sasuke, aku tahu kau marah padaku. Tapi sekarang aku bukan seorang pengacara lagi dan aku harus menghadiri pertemuan di Kyushu."

"Jadi urusan bisnis? Jadi sekarang kau sudah menjadi pemilik perusahaan itu? Ya, ya, baiklah. Terserah kau!" jawabku sinis. Itachi menghela napas dan berkata, "aku sarankan siapkan barang-barangmu. Aku sudah meminta izin dengan Haruno-san dan dia bilang kau boleh datang kapan saja ke sana." Kemudian Itachi keluar dari kamarku. Cih, menyebalkan!

(o.0)

Esok malamnya aku berdiri di depan pintu pagar rumah Haruno sambil menggendong tas ranselku di punggung yang berisi perlengkapanku. Aku di sini bersama Itachi. Itachi bersikeras untuk mengantarku terlebih dahulu, baru kemudian berangkat ke bandara. Kami masuk ke dalam lalu berhenti di depan pintu rumah keluarga Haruno dan Itachi menekan bel yang menempel di dinding sebelah kanan.

Ceklek.

Pintu rumah terbuka.

Seorang anak yang kira-kira berusia sembilan tahun muncul dari balik pintu itu dan memandang kami lekat-lekat. Kurasa dia mencoba mengingat-ingat siapa kedua orang yang berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya. Itachi tersenyum, "halo adik kecil. Kami tetangga barumu yang baru beberapa hari lalu pindah kemari."

"Ya?" ucap bocah itu.

"Orang tuamu ada?" tanya Itachi lagi. Belum sempat bocah itu menjawab, tiba-tiba terdengar seruan seorang wanita dari dalam rumah.

"Siapa tamunya, Sei?"

"Tetangga baru kita itu lho, siapa namanya? Oh ya! Uchiha-san!" jawab bocah berambut merah sambil mendelik ke arah kakak perempuannya. Aku segera mengenali siluet seorang perempuan berambut pendek berwarna merah muda yang sedang memegang gelas di tangan kirinya.

Sakura Haruno.

Bocah kecil itu–yang bernama Sei–kini membuka pintu rumahnya lebih lebar daripada sebelumnya. Mungkin agar sang kakak melihat siapa orang yang dimaksud Sei. Sakura memandangku dan Itachi bergantian sebelum akhirnya pandangannya terkunci padaku. Sakura terkejut–amat sangat terkejut. Itu terlihat jelas di wajahnya–dan mulai menarik napas kemudian menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya, kukira dia akan berbicara atau semacamnya. Tapi yang dia lakukan hanyalah menarik napas, bergitu terus tanpa membuangnya dan kemudian berbalik dan berlari ke ruangan lain sambil berkata dengan volume yang cukup keras, "IBUUUUUUUU!!!!!!"

Apa?

Ada yang salah?

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

nah lho, kenapa itu sakuranya tereak-tereak? mau tau?  
next chapter, next chapter?  
tidak akan saya beri tau *dibakar*  
hehe, maaf ya soalnya saya sendiri juga bingung chapter 3 nya mau kaya gimana. maklumlah, kan saya belom buat sama sekali :P

jujur, saya agak kaget lho pas tau reaksi para readers semua tentang sweet home. saya kira fic ini akan ditolak mentah-mentah. oh iya, saya mau ngucapin banyak banyak terimaksih buat para reviewers yang udah buat saya jadi semangat lagi untuk lanjutin fic ini, terimakasih juga buat para readers yang udah baca fic ancur ini :') maaf ya kalo alur nya kecepetan. suer deh otak saya seperti ga berfungsi, tiba-tiba aja saya kaya kehilangan plot awal cerita ini. jadi maaf kalo sama sekali ga memuaskan :'(  
buat yang ngerequest pairing lain, maaf kayanya saya ga bisa menyanggupi deh, karna saya masih belum berubah pikiran untuk menjadikan fic ini fic romance. rasa suka-sukaan itu cuma bumbu ko haha *digaplok* sekali lagi maaf ya, tapi kalo bisa nanti saya buat semacam 'momen' deh. mudah-mudahan puas ya :)  
dan jika ada yang merasa chara OOC, bilang aja ke saya nanti saya perbaiki. juga kalo ada yang merasa kurang puas atau ada kesalahan kata dan EYD lapor aja ke saya hehe tak usah malu malu. dan tak lupa, saya (sekali lagi) memohon kepada senpai senpai semua agar mengasihani saya yang masih amatiran ini dan memberikan sejuta petuah bijaknya pada saya :) mau ya? hehe

thanks to:  
**Rikatobebechan , Nakamura Miharu-chan , Kirisha Zwingli , Rhaa Yamanaka , Kuroneko Hime-un , Uchiha Evans , Ninja-edit , Nona Biru Tua, Ryuku S. A .J , Sora Chand , Hikari 'Sakura' Sakuragi**

sekian dari saya,  
salam and review?


	3. Chapter 3 Sakura's POV: What the

hhhaaaaaaaaiiiiii!!!!! hola hola apa kabare semuanye? kabar baik? amiinn~ (gaje)  
hududuh lagi lagi telat update hehe *duakk* maaf yaa . btw, saya ganti pen name lho, tapi pada masih inget saya kan? saya diindaa XD hehew. nah, daripada basa basi mending langsung baca aja bisa kali yaa? hayuuk daahh~

ok, happy reading (O_O)d

* * *

**Sweet Home**

**by: diinda**

**Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: OC, OOC, gaje, ga bermutu.**

**Dapat menyebabkan kanker, serangan jantung, hipotensi dan kebodohan**

**2010**

**

* * *

**Chapter 3 (Sakura's POV): What the..?!

Aku baru saja selesai 'mengkhayal' tentang Sasuke Uchiha di kamarku dan turun ke lantai bawah untuk mengambil segelas air putih–yang barangkali bisa membuatku sadar–dari dispenser, ketika terdengar bel berbunyi tanda ada seseorang yang berkunjung ke rumah kami. Dapurku terletak di samping kanan tangga. Diantara dapur dan ruang tamu dibatasi oleh sekat yang terbuat dari rotan, sehingga aku–yang sedang berdiri di depan dispenser yang notabene terletak di ujung ruang dapur–tidak dapat melihat siapa tamu yang berkunjung.

Sei Haruno, 9 tahun, bocah tengil maniak sepak bola yang faktanya adalah adik kandungku-lah yang membukakan pintu rumah kami untuk tamu tersebut. Kupikir itu bukanlah masalah besar, karna sebelumnya Sei telah kuajarkan bagaimana cara menerima tamu yang baik. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk melanjutkan khayalanku–yang ternyata tidak dapat kuhentikan hanya dengan minum air putih–tentang Sasuke Uchiha.

Aku membayangkan berbagai macam hal tentangnya dari tadi sore–yeah, percaya atau tidak, putri Haruno yang kutu buku ini ternyata bisa menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam untuk 'membayangkan' lelaki pujaannya–mulai dari Sasuke dan aku mengobrol dengan santainya di sekolah, jalan-jalan dengannya–hanya berdua!–di sebuah taman bermain, sampai err.. menikah dengannya.

Oh yeah! Aku tahu aku sudah gila! Tapi sekedar membayangkan boleh, 'kan? Dan lebih parahnya lagi aku merasa khayalan itu seolah-olah nyata! Suara berat, halus, teratur dan merdu itu juga berkali-kali terngiang-ngiang di telingaku. Sangat jelas hingga rasanya seperti dia ada di sebelahku dan berbicara langsung denganku. Untunglah aku tidak cukup gila untuk 'mempraktikan' khayalan-khayalan itu di depan cermin.

Mencoba kembali ke alam nyata, aku memutuskan untuk mendengarkan percakapan Sei dengan si tamu yang sedari tadi tidak masuk. Kupikir itu temannya, tapi suara berat yang lembut dan menenangkan segera menampik perkiraanku tentang si tamu.

"Halo adik kecil. Kami tetangga barumu yang baru beberapa hari lalu pindah kemari." Katanya.

"Ya?" ucap Sei.

Tunggu-tunggu. Perasaanku saja atau memang suara itu mirip dengan Sasuke? Ya ampun Sakura! Kau benar-benar sudah gila!

"Orang tuamu ada?" tanya si tamu itu lagi. Aku memutuskan untuk menghampiri Sei dan melihat siapa tamu yang datang. "Siapa tamunya, Sei?" tanyaku masih dari arah dapur. Aku berjalan perlahan menuju ruang tamu.

"Tetangga baru kita itu lho, siapa namanya? Oh ya! Uchiha-san!".

Tetangga baru? Uchiha? Oh, aku mungkin masih berada di dunia khayalanku. Oke, Sakura, cepat sadar atau tangan kananmu akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri.

Sei membukakan pintu rumah lebih lebar dari pada sebelumnya, mungkin agar aku bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa tamu yang dimaksudnya. Aku segera menangkap sesosok–oh, salah, dua sosok pria yang berdiri berdampingan. Keduanya tampak mirip. Yang satu–yang tadi bicara dengan Sei–memiliki rambut hitam panjang yang dikuncir dan mata yang berwarna hitam. Sementara yang berdiri di samping kanannya, memiliki mata yang sama dengan pria di sampingnya, namun rambutnya berwarna hitam kebiruan dengan model–yang menurutku–cukup keren. Aku memandang mereka secara bergantian.

Sepertinya, aku kenal mereka..

Seakan ada benda keras yang memukulku, aku segera menyadari siapa kedua sosok yang berdiri di depan pintu rumahku.

Itachi dan Sasuke Uchiha.

Aku memandang mereka bergantian kemudian mataku terkunci di mata hitam milik Sasuke. Aku menarik napasku–hendak mengatakan 'selamat datang,' atau apapun–namun pikiran aneh merasuk ke setiap sel di otakku dan membuatku yakin akan satu hal.

SAKURA HARUNO PASTI SUDAH GILA!!!!!!!

OH TIDAK! Ya Tuhan! Aku pasti masih belum sadar dari dunia khayalanku! Mana mungkin Sasuke datang ke rumahku malam-malam begini? Ayolah, Sakura, sadarlah! Sadarlah!

Aku mencoba untuk meyakinkan diriku sendiri bahwa aku masih tenggelam di dunia khayalanku, tapi tidak ada satupun hal yang berubah! Kedua pria itu masih pada tempat mereka berdiri dan sekarang mereka semua sedang memandangiku dengan tatapan heran.

Bagaikan melihat orang mati yang sedang berjalan, tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung berteriak dan berlari ke kamar ibuku, "IBUUUUUUUU!!!!!!".

(o.0)

BRAAAKK!!

Aku segera membuka paksa pintu kamar Ibuku yang sedari tadi tertutup. Aku mengambil langkah aman dengan menaruh gelas berisi air putih–yang sedari tadi aku pegang–di meja rias Ibuku yang terletak di sisi kiri tempat tidur orang tuaku.

Aku langsung menghambur ke arah Ibu yang berada di atas tempat tidurnya.

"IBUU! IBU! Aku sudah gila! Huwaaaaaa!!!" kataku setengah menjerit–masih syok dengan pemandangan 'indah' yang berada di pintu rumah kami.

"Ada apa, sih, Sakura? Tenang dulu, ceritakan pada Ibu apa masalahmu," jawab Ibu dengan nada yang lembut dan menenangkan. "Uuhh, entahlah Bu, tapi aku berpikir kalau aku terserang penyakit otak. Seperti alzheimer mungkin? Oh, bukan! Gegar otak? Tidak mungkin juga, kepalaku 'kan, tidak terbentur apapun. Atau mungkin amnesia? Itu 'kan, lupa ingatan! Aku tidak tahu-lah bu, yang jelas sedari tadi sore aku 'bermain' dengan dunia khayalanku dan sekarang aku melihat.. melihat.. MELIHAT DUA SERANGKAI UCHIHA DI DEPAN RUMAH KITA!!!! HUHU!!! Ibu, apa aku sudah gila? Lagipula untuk apa mereka kesini buuuu!?!"

"Uchiha?" tanya Ibu seraya menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Aku mengaguk pelan.

Tuhan, jangan bilang ini kenyataan. Oh tidak! Jika ini semua–dua serangkai Uchiha berkunjung ke rumahku–adalah kenyataan, mau ditaruh dimana wajahku, nanti?! Aku sudah melakukan hal yang memalukan!!!!

Seketika segunung khayalan tentang Sasuke Uchiha yang telah aku bangun dari tadi sore, runtuh begitu saja. Aku merebahkan tubuhku di atas tempat tidur dan tangan kananku kutaruh di atas dahiku.

Memang sih, suhu tubuhku agak naik. Tapi itu sudah biasa dan itu tidak bisa menjadi alasan yang kuat untuk membela diriku yang tiba-tiba bertindak over di depan lelaki pujaanku. Yeah, tamatlah semuanya, Sakura. Image-mu di depan Sasuke Uchiha, TELAH RUNTUH.

"Uchiha? Mereka sudah datang?" seru Ayahku tiba-tiba dari arah kamar mandi yang membuat jantungku nyaris melompat keluar dari tempatnya.

"Ya ampun! Jadi mereka benar-benar menerima tawaran kita ya, Yah!" jawab Ibuku yang langsung melompat dari tempat tidurnya dan merapikan dasternya. Well, tidak bisa disebut daster sih, karna baju yang dipakai Ibuku agak kebesaran jadi aku menyebutnya daster.

Ayah pun segera keluar dari kamar mandi dan mengikuti Ibu yang sudah keluar terlebih dahulu. Aku memandangi mereka dengan tatapan Oh-No-! ala Sakura Haruno dan kembali menjatuhkan kepalaku–yang tadi sempat terangkat karna mendengar suara Ayah–ke atas bantal dan bertingkah seolah-olah baru saja melihat hantu.

Dari kamar ini, terdengar sayup-sayup sambutan hangat dari Ibu dan Ayah.

"Hei! Kami tak menyangka kalian akan datang!" kata Ibu. "Ya, mari silahkan duduk dulu," ucap Ayah dengan suara berat namun berwibawa miliknya. "Tidak usah repot-repot Tuan dan Nyonya Haruno. Aku harus segera pergi ke bandara." Jawab si tamu yang memiliki suara berat yang terdengar lebih kekanak-kanakkan daripada Ayah, namun sama berwibawanya–Itachi.

Ayah dan Ibu sedikit berbasa-basi dengan Itachi, kemudian mempersilahkan Sasuke masuk dan mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada Itachi. Aku mengubah posisiku yang sedari tadi terbaring di atas tempat tidur menjadi duduk. Aku masih menajamkan indra pendengaranku untuk mendengarkan percakapan antara keluargaku dengan Sasuke yang berada di ruang tamu.

"Nah, Sasuke, kau bisa menempati kamar Sei." Ucap Ayah. "Ya. Dan Sei, mulai malam ini kau tidur dengan Ayah dan Ibu lagi!" timpal Ibu. "Sei, ayo antarkan kak Sasuke ke kamarnya!" kata Ayah memberikan komando pada Sei.

"Kamarnya? Kamarku kali. Ayo Uchiha-san!" jawab Sei dan seperti biasa–tidak sopan. "Jangan panggil aku Uchiha-san."

DEG.

Oh yeah, suara itu lagi–suara yang telah menghantuiku sejak pertama kali aku menjejakkan kedua kakiku di Konoha High. Dan kini, si pemilik suara itu ada di sini! Ya, di rumahku! Dan Ayah berkata 'antarkan kak Sasuke ke kamarnya', apa itu artinya dia akan menginap di sini?

Jangan bilang iya.

"Oh baiklah, kak Sasuke! Bagaimana?" tanya Sei pada Sasuke. Tidak ada jawaban. Yang terdengar selanjutnya hanyalah langkah kaki Sasuke dan Sei yang mulai menjauh dan suara Ibu yang sepertinya sedang mempersiapkan makan malam di dapur.

Tak lama kemudian, pintu kamar orangtuaku terbuka dan muncullah sosok Ayah. Aku tahu Ayah pasti akan menyuruhku untuk membantu Ibu di dapur dan setelahnya aku tidak akan bisa membantah, jadi sebelum Ayah membuka mulutnya aku terlebih dahulu bertanya.

"Apa… yang dilakukan.. umm.. yahh, itu.. ummm….. err, Ayah tahulah maksudku!". Ayah memandangku dengan tatapan bingung, "apanya? Sasuke?".

"Hu-uh," jawabku sembari mengaguk. "Oh," katanya. "Sasuke dan kakaknya baru saja pindah rumah ke perumahan ini, dan rumahnya sedang direnovasi. Kakaknya harus pergi dinas luar sehingga Sasuke dititipkan ke rumah kita."

DEG.

Oh Tuhan, kuharap telingaku salah dengar.

"Dititipkan? Berapa lama? Dan kapan mereka pindah kemari? Aku tidak tahu," tanyaku lagi. "Itachi bilang, dia akan pergi ke Kyushu selama sembilan hari. Jadi Sasuke akan tinggal disini selama sembilan hari. Mereka pindah ke sini dari lima hari yang lalu, Sakura. Kau ini bagaimana, sih?" Jawab Ayah dengan tenang. Aku mendesah kemudian kembali membaringkan tubuhku di atas tempat tidur.

Ini semua benar-benar gila.

"Kenapa? Itu bagus 'kan? Terlebih kalian satu sekolah, jadi kalian bisa mengerjakan tugas bersama." Kata Ayah. "Sudah, sana bantu Ibumu di dapur.".

Aku hanya menggumam pelan dan bangkit dari tempat tidur, kemudian berjalan keluar dari kamar orangtuaku menuju dapur.

Gawat. Sembilan hari bersama Sasuke Uchiha? Bisa-bisa seluruh aibku terbongkar, terlebih ada si bocah itu (Sei) dia pasti tidak akan segan-segan menunjukkan foto-foto memalukan saat aku duduk di bangku sekolah dasar dan menengah pertama. Oh Tuhan, jangan sampai foto saat aku jadi maid dan acara ulang tahunku yang ke tujuh sampai terlihat oleh Sasuke!

Aku berjalan menghampiri Ibuku yang sedang menghangatkan kari sisa makan malam. Ya, kami memang sudah makan malam. Sekarang, pertanyaannya adalah,

Apa Sasuke sudah makan malam? Atau belum?

Kuharap belum.

Jarang-jarang aku bisa melihat pemandangan 'indah' di ruang makan, 'kan?

"Ibu sedang apa?" ucap seorang anak laki-laki dari arah tangga. Sei. "Menghangatkan kari. Sei, panggilkan kak Sasuke untuk makan malam!" jawab Ibu. Sei segera naik ke lantai atas dan melakukan apa yang diperintahkan oleh Ibu, sementara Ibu mulai mencuci piring. "Sakura, mana gelasmu? Sini Ibu cuci. Kamu 'kan, jarang sekali mencuci gelas itu."

Aku hanya tersenyum menimpali ucapan Ibu kemudian kembali ke kamar Ayah dan mengambil gelas yang tadi kutaruh di meja rias. Aku membuka pintunya perlahan dan berjalan menuju meja rias. Aku hendak kembali ke dapur saat tiba-tiba langkahku terhenti karna kedua bola mataku menangkap sosok diriku di cermin.

Wow, aku terlihat… pucat. Sepertinya segala sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan Sasuke tidak begitu baik untuk kesehatanku.

"Maaf Bi, aku sudah makan malam."

DEG.

Ah, suara itu lagi. Suara Sasuke. Sepertinya dia turun ke lantai bawah hanya demi mengatakan itu pada Ibuku. Sungguh lelaki yang sopan ya?

"Sakura, jangan melamun." Aku menoleh ke arah tempat tidur dan mendapati Ayah sedang duduk sambil membaca buku di sana. Aku hanya terkekeh dan kemudian melangkah keluar dari kamar Ayah. Aku berjalan perlahan menuju dapur, berhenti sebentar di depan tangga dan melirik ke arah lantai dua.

Sasuke sudah tidak ada di sana.

Aku menghela napas kemudian menegak habis air putih yang ada di dalam gelas kesayanganku. Baru saja aku ingin melangkahkan kakiku menuju tempat Ibu untuk menyerahkan gelas itu, tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari arah belakangku.

"Permisi."

"Ukh! Uhuk, uhuk, huk!" aku sangat-sangat terkejut dan bodohnya lagi aku tersedak. Aku menyingkir dari depan tangga dan menoleh ke arah si pemilik suara itu. Aku tidak terkejut ketika melihat sesosok lelaki tampan berambut raven yang sedang melirikku sambil membawa segelas air putih dan menaiki tangga rumahku–tentu saja, karna aku hapal betul suara tersebut dan tidak perlu waktu lama untuk mengetahui siapa pemilik suara itu. Aku menutup mulutku dengan tangan kiriku kemudian menundukkan kepalaku sedikit sebagai permohonan maaf telah menghalangi jalannya sekaligus mempersilahkannya lewat.

Aku berbalik dan meneruskan perjalananku ke dapur, lalu tanpa basa-basi menyerahkan gelas kesayanganku yang sekarang telah kosong. Aku masih batuk-batuk dan hal itu membuat Ibu tertawa. "Jangan salah tingkah begitu dong, Sakura," katanya. Aku hanya membuang muka–menyembunyikan wajahku yang mulai memerah–sambil terus menutupi mulutku dengan tangan.

Aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarku dan mengerjakan tugas fisika yang tadi di berikan oleh Anko-sensei. Aku melirik kamar Sei–yang kini tengah dihuni oleh dewa (lebay)–yang terletak di sebrang pintu kamarku sebelum membuka pintu kamarku dan masuk ke dalamnya.

"Hayo, ada apa lirik-lirik?"

Aku nyaris tersedak air liurku sendiri ketika mendengar suara anak kecil dari arah kamar mandi yang terletak di antara kamarku dan kamar Sasuke. Cih, Sei!

"Apa, sih? Bebas ah." Jawabku sembari membuang muka dan segera masuk ke dalam kamarku. Aku melompat ke atas ranjangku dan menyembunyikan wajahku di atas bantal kemudian berteriak pelan.

Bagaimana ini? Sembilan hari bersama Sasuke Uchiha?! Bagaimana jika aib-aibku terbongkar semua di depan matanya?! Bagaimana jika nanti dia menganggapku aneh karna reaksiku tadi saat pertama kali melihatnya ada di depan rumahku?! Dan apa reaksinya nanti saat tahu kebiasaan burukku di rumah?!

Oh, aku kehilangan kebebasanku, Tuhan. Sangat kehilangan!

Haahh, it's gonna be a long days.

(o.0)

_Aku berada di padang rumput nan hijau, sedang berdiri sambil menatap pria di depanku. Dialah Sasuke. Aku tersenyum simpul melihatnya berlutut di depanku, kedua tangannya memegang sebuah kotak berwarna merah hati. Perlahan-lahan, Sasuke membuka kotak tersebut._

_Nampaklah sebuah cincin emas dengan ukiran yang rumit di seluruh bagiannya. Di bagian dalamnya tertulis namanya dan namaku. Senyumku semakin mengembang saat ia berkata dengan pelan dan lembut, "Sakura, will you marry me?". Aku mengaguk pelan sebagai jawaban._

_Sasuke mengambil cincin tersebut dari kotak merah itu dan memakaikannya dengan hati-hati ke tangan kananku kemudian berdiri seraya menatapku lekat-lekat namun penuh dengan kasih sayang, sementara aku memandangi cincin emas itu yang kini telah terpasang di jari manis tangan kananku. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dan membalas tatapannya. Sasuke menggenggam kedua tanganku dan berkata,_

"_Aishiteru, Sakura-chan…"_

"_Aishiteru, Sasuke-kun…" jawabku, masih sembari tersenyum._

"_Sakura…"_

"_Sasuke…"_

"_Sakura…"_

"_Sasuke…"_

"_Sakura…"_

"_Sasuke…"_

"_SEI!!!!! ALOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLO!!!!!!!!!!! AUOOOO UOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! KYAAAAAKK KYAAAAAAAAKKKKKKK!!!!!! NYIHUUUUUUU!!!!!! YIIIIHHHAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!"_

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!" aku terbangun dari tidurku dan langsung terduduk kaku di atas ranjangku. "Hhhh, hhhhh, fyuuuhhh…. Untung hanya mimpi," gumamku pelan sambil mengelap peluh yang kini telah membasahi dahi dan leherku. Ah, ternyata AC tidak mampu membuatku menggigil kalau aku sedang mimpi buruk, ya?

Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam kamudian menghembuskannya perlahan. Aku melirik jam wekerku. Masih jam lima pagi. Tumben kali ini aku terbangun bukan karna si jam weker. Wajar saja, aku 'kan, selalu menyetel waktunya agar berbunyi tepat pukul 05.30 pagi.

Dan… mimpi buruk yang tadi…

Awalnya sih, aku sangat-sangat menyukainya. Bahkan kalau perlu aku rela tidak bangun dari tidurku hanya untuk melihatnya lagi. Tapi…

KENAPA SEI HARUS MUNCUL????!!!!!!!

Ah, mengganggu saja. Sudah begitu dia teriak-teriak pula, dan saat dia berteriak, dia meneriakkan namanya keras-keras tepat di depan wajahku! Haahh, entah kenapa tiba-tiba aku jadi ingin menendang bokongnya.

Aku mematikan AC di kamarku dan segera bangkit dari tempat tidur. Aku merapikan tempat tidurku dan tak lupa mematikan jam wekerku sebelum keluar dari kamar–agar tidak berbunyi pada pukul 05.30 nanti. Aku memutuskan untuk segera mandi agar nantinya aku tidak berebut kamar mandi dengan Sasuke.

Tunggu. Sasuke?

Ah, iya. Dia 'kan, sedang menginap di rumahku ya? Aku hampir saja lupa. Aku memandangi pintu kamarnya sejenak sebelum melangkah ke kamar mandi. Lampu kamarnya sudah menyala–bertanda dia sudah bangun dari tidurnya. Aku tersenyum simpul–seakan-akan mengucapkan 'selamat pagi' padanya secara tidak langsung, kemudian melangkah memasuki kamar mandi dan membersihkan diri.

_25 minutes later_

Aku sudah selesai mandi dan berpakaian. Tidak seperti biasanya, hari ini aku memakai parfum dengan dosis yang kutambahkan sedikit. Kemudian aku memutuskan untuk segera turun dan membantu Ibu menyiapkan sarapan.

Sesampainya di ruang makan–yang letaknya satu ruangan dengan dapur–aku melihat Ibu sedang membuatkan kopi hitam kesukaan Ayah, aku menghampirinya. "Pagi, Bu," sapaku. "Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Ibu tersenyum melihatku sudah memakai seragam lengkapku, "Pagi, Sakura-chan. Bisakah kau menata piring di meja makan?" jawab Ibu sembari tersenyum. "Bisa-lah, Bu!" jawabku seraya beranjak menuju lemari tempat penyimpanan piring-piring kemudian mengambilnya satu per satu dan menatanya di meja makan. Aku juga mengambil gelas-gelas dan menatanya dengan rapi.

"Hari ini mau sarapan apa? Roti lapis atau sereal?" tanya Ibu padaku.

"Sereal dong!" tiba-tiba seorang bocah yang berdiri di depan pintu kamar Ayah dan Ibu berseru dengan suara yang lantang. "Huuu, nyambung-nyambung," timpalku. "Bebas, ah!" jawab Sei lagi. "Idih, ikut-ikutan bilang bebas. Huuuu…"

"Apa sih?!–"

"Sudah, sudah! Sei, tolong panggilkan Ayahmu dan kak Sasuke, ya." Kata Ibu memotong percakapan yang saling mencemooh antara aku dan Sei. Sei hanya mendengus kemudian masuk ke kamar lagi dan memanggil Ayah. Setelah itu dia naik dan mengetuk pintu kamar Sasuke.

Aku dan Sei memang sering bertengkar. Terlebih sekarang–saat Sei sudah mulai beranjak dewasa dan mampu membalas perkataanku. Namun, meskipun aku dan Sei sering adu mulut, Sei tetaplah anak laki-laki yang polos dan masih harus belajar banyak dariku yang sudah remaja dan mulai mengerti dunia luar. Sei adalah anak yang suka mempelajari hal baru dan menarik. Karna itulah dia tidak pernah menolak jika kusuruh-suruh hanya agar aku mau berbagi ilmu dengannya. Dan sebagai balasan untuk diriku yang telah mengajarinya, Sei tidak pernah ragu-ragu untuk membeli hadiah untukku saat hari Valentine dan hari ulang tahunku–meski uangnya dia ambil dari dompetku.

Jadi, walaupun dia sangat menjengkelkan, tapi dia tetap anak yang manis, bukan?

Sekarang, aku membantu Ibu membuat sandwich untuk sarapan. Dan sepertinya Sei harus rela puasa sereal pagi ini. Khusus untuk Sasuke, aku sengaja menambahkan irisan tomat di dalam sandwichnya. Sasuke suka tomat, 'kan?

Semoga saja aku benar.

"Kak Sasuke sedang bersiap-siap untuk turun." Seru Sei sambil perlahan-lahan melangkah menuruni tangga. Aku meliriknya sejenak kemudian melanjutkan membuat sandwich untuk Sasuke. Aku menata sandwichnya sedemikian rupa di atas piringnya dan menaruhnya di sebelah piring Ayah. Jadi, hari ini, Sei tidak akan duduk di dekat Ayah seperti biasa dan kursi di meja makan kami pun ditambah satu oleh Ibu.

Aku dan Ibu sudah selesai membuat sandwich saat Ayah keluar dari kamar dan menghampiri kami di meja makan. Sei–dengan kecepatan penuh–segera berlari keluar rumah dan mengambil koran hari ini di kotak pos kemudian kembali lagi ke ruang makan seraya menyerahkan koran hari ini pada Ayah. Ayah menerimanya lalu duduk di kursi yang biasa ia duduki saat sarapan pagi. Sambil membaca berita di koran hari ini, sesekali Ayah menyeruput kopi hitamnya.

Aku duduk di sebelah Ibu dan di samping kananku ada Sei yang sedang menegak susu cokelat kesukaannya. Aku terkekeh pelan.

Dasar anak SD.

Aku melahap roti isiku pelan-pelan–kebiasaanku. Aku tidak pernah terlalu bernafsu terhadap makanan dan hal itu membuatku tidak pernah bisa melahap makanan dengan cepat dan tanggap seperti Sei yang tingkahnya hampir serupa dengan orang yang kesetanan jika berhadapan dengan makanan kesukaannya.

Aku baru empat kali menggigit menu sarapanku ketika Sasuke turun ke lantai bawah dan menghampiri kami di ruang makan. Aku segera membetulkan posisiku yang sedari tadi agak membungkuk menjadi tegak kembali. Sasuke duduk di kursi yang terletak di samping Ayah.

Ayah menyapanya, "pagi, Sasuke. Bagaimana tidurmu semalam?" katanya. "Pagi, Paman. Tidurku cukup nyenyak." Jawab Sasuke singkat. Ibu tersenyum lalu berkata, "ayo, sarapan dulu, Sasuke!".

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari Ibu ke arah sandwich yang ada di depannya, melirik Ayah sejenak kemudian–aku berani bersumpah–dia melirikku. Sayangnya, aku sudah keburu mengalihkan pandanganku ke sandwichku karna takut akan bertemu pandang dengannya. Sasuke berdehem pelan, "maaf Bi, tapi aku harus segera berangkat karna aku mau mengambil dan melanjutkan pengerjaan tugasku yang tertinggal di rumah teman." Ucapnya. Seketika aku langsung meliriknya begitu juga dengan Ayah. Bagaimana dengan Sei? Huh, dia malah sibuk mengincar sandwich milik Sasuke.

"Oh, kalau begitu roti lapisnya untuk bekal saja, ya? Mau?" tanya Ibu. Sasuke mengaguk dan menjawab, "hn. Baiklah." Ibu tersenyum mendengarnya dan segera bangkit untuk mengambil kotak bekal di lemari makan, namun tindakkan itu dicegah oleh Sasuke. "Tidak perlu pakai tempat. Aku akan langsung memakannya di perjalanan," ucap Sasuke.

Tugas di rumah teman?

Rumah teman Sasuke–dan temanku juga–yang paling dekat dari sini adalah rumah Naruto. Tapi, mana mungkin Sasuke ingin mengambil dan mengerjakan tugas di rumah Naruto? Naruto 'kan, sekelas denganku dan beda kelas dengan Sasuke. Kalaupun Sasuke ada urusan dengan 'tugas' harusnya dia datang ke rumah Shikamaru atau Hinata yang sekelas dengannya. Tapi, rumah Shikamaru dan Hinata jaraknya lumayan jauh dari sini.

Jadi, apa maksud perkataannya tadi?

Sasuke mengambil sandwich miliknya dengan kedua tangannya kemudian berpamitan pada Ayah dan Ibu. Ibu sempat menyindirku dengan berkata, "sayang sekali, ya, Sasuke ada urusan. Padahal kalau tidak Sakura dan Sasuke 'kan, bisa berangkat bersama," pada semua orang yang ada di meja makan. Termasuk Sasuke.

Bagus, Bu. Lanjutkan saja sana. Huh.

Aku hanya bisa tertunduk malu saat mendengarnya. Setelah berpamitan, Sasuke segera keluar dari rumahku. Setelah siluet dirinya menghilang halaman rumahku, aku kembali mengubah posisiku menjadi agak membungkuk.

Uuuuh, mudah-mudahan ucapan Ibu yang tadi tidak diambil hati oleh Sasuke.

(o.0)

Sekolahku cukup dekat dari rumahku. Aku hanya perlu melewati enam blok lalu belok ke kiri dan melewati lapangan basket, lurus terus kemudian belok ke kanan lalu jalan terus sampai menemukan perempatan kemudian belok ke kiri, dan voila! Sekolahku terletak di sisi kiri jalan.

Aku baru saja melewati blok ketiga dari rumahku ketika mendapati sesosok lelaki yang mengenakan seragam Konoha High School sedang berjalan sekitar enam meter di depanku sambil menggigit sebuah sandwich. Aku menatapnya dari atas hingga ke bawah.

Tidak salah lagi, itu pasti Sasuke! Jika melihat dari arah tujuannya, jelas sekali bahwa dia akan pergi ke Konoha High–bukan ke rumah 'temannya' seperti yang ia katakan kepada Ayah dan Ibu. Lalu, kenapa tadi dia berkata seperti itu? Apa karna dia tidak mau makan bersama keluargaku? Atau… denganku?

Aku menggeleng pelan dan menghela napas, kemudian melangkah menjauh darinya. Aku memutuskan untuk melewati jalan lain agar tidak berpapasan dengannya. Jika itu yang dia mau–tidak berdekatan denganku–maka aku dengan senang hati akan melakukannya. Aku berbelok ke kiri dan menyusuri sederet rumah-rumah di blok itu dengan langkah yang gontai. Aku masih saja berpikir, apakah Sasuke membenciku?

Aku mendesah berulang kali.

Apa Sasuke membenciku? Membenciku? Membenciku? Membenciku?

"HHMPP," aku menutup mulutku agar tidak berteriak. Aku baru saja akan berbelok ke arah kanan saat tiba-tiba seorang lelaki muncul di depanku. Ekspresinya datar dan dingin. Tatapan matanya tajam dan menusuk.

Sasuke berdiri tepat di depanku.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya ketika melihatku terkejut–ini sudah kesekian kalinya dia melihatku begini. Aku diam saja sambil menunduk. Badanku kaku, tidak bisa digerakkan. Lidahku kelu. Dan aku yakin sekali sekarang wajahku tengah memucat. Bayangkah saja, tiba-tiba Sasuke muncul di depanku dan kini jarak diantara kami hanya dua puluh lima senti! Tangan kananku meremas tas selempangku kuat-kuat, sementara tangan kiriku bertengger di leherku. Detak jantungku pun tidak dapat terkontrol.

"Kau tidak akan bilang ke yang lain kalau aku tinggal untuk sementara di rumahmu, 'kan?" ucap Sasuke memecahkan keheningan. Aku mendongak dan menatap matanya. Matanya memandangku tajam, seakan menusukku dan memaksaku agar menjawab 'ya'. Aku membuka mulutku dan berkata dengan sedikit terbata-bata, "i-iya.."

"Hn, baguslah." Jawabnya singkat, kemudian melangkah pergi menjauhiku tanpa menoleh lagi ke arahku. Aku masih diam dan membisu seraya menatap kepergiannya.

Hanya itu? Hanya itu yang ingin dia tanyakan sampai mengagetkan aku segala?!

"Hahh!" gumamku pelan sambil tertawa mengejek dan membuang muka. Dia pikir aku tukang gosip, huh? Lagipula untuk apa aku berkata ke murid-murid lain bahwa Sasuke Uchiha tinggal satu atap denganku?! Haahh, dasar Uchiha!

Aku kembali melangkah sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakiku seraya menjerit-jerit di dalam hati.

Dasar Uchiha!!

* * *

Next_Chapter

Chapter 3 (Sasuke's POV): Haruno's Family

"Hei, Sasuke! Ada Sakura-chan, tuuhh. Hihihi, jangan malu-malu begitu dong, ayo, sapa dia!"

"Teme!! Aku dapat game baru, lho! Ayo main sama-sama di rumahmu!!!!!!!!"

"Sasuke…., aku.. menghubungimu kemarin, tapi tidak ada yang… mengangkat telponnya,"

'Kenapa hari ini Naruto dan yang lain menggodaku terus, sih? Apa Sakura memberitahu mereka kalau aku tinggal seatap dengannya? Ah! Dasar wanita!'

"Kak Sasuke! Kakak bisa bermain bola, tidak? Ajarkan aku ya!! Bisa 'kan?? Bisa dong??? Ya? Ya?"

"IF WE WERE!!!! IF WE WERE…."

"Hey, Kak! Suaramu sumbang, tahu!!!"

"SAKURAAAA!!!!!–, eh, maaf Sasuke. Oh iya, bisa tolong panggilkan Sakura di kamarnya?"

"Mau?"

"Hn, tidak usah."

"Ini rasa kopi kok, jadi tidak terlalu manis,"

* * *

**A/N** (btw, saya benci singkatan ini. AN??!! huh *curcol*)

Aaaaaaaaa udah ya? Bocoran next chapternya segitu aja? Hehe biar tambah penasaran.

Nah, di chapter ini udah ketauan deh kenapa Sakura tereak-tereak gaje :D bagi yg belum ngerti:  
jadi gini lho, Sakura ngira kalo dia udah gila gara gara kebanyakan ngayal. terus tiba-tiba khayalannya jadi nyata, jadi kaget gitu (gaje) sebetulnya saya juga pernah kaya gitu lho. waktu itu lagi asik asik ngayal, eh tiba tiba… hehehe *plaak*

trus untuk mimpinya sakura, yang belum mengerti:  
Sakura lagi pegangan tangan sama Sasuke terus tiba-tiba Sei muncul di tengah tengah mereka berdua sambil pake koteka, kepala dihias sedemikian rupa ala suku indian, corat-coret sana-sini di pipi, jidat, sama dagu sambil bawa kuda lumping dan tereak tereak. jujur aja, saya dapet ide beginian gara gara abis nonton spongebob yg eps. plankton sama tuan krab bilang, "krab" "plankton" "krab" "plankton" "krab" "plankton" trus tiba tiba spongebob nyaut "spongebob" :D ga jelas ya? Emang, hehehew :3

Terus yg pas sasuke tiba tiba muncul di depan sakura, udh ngerti kan di bagian situ? Maaf ya saya buat chap ga karuanan gini maaffffffffff banget :'( dan ini adalah chap terjelek yg pernah saya buat hiks :"( maaafffff banget ya kalo sampe ada bagian yg ga dimengerti, saya yg buat aja ga ngerti hehew :3 becanda ko.  
ngomong-ngomong, ada yg merasa aneh ga kalo Sasuke dipanggil 'kakak'? hahahaha *ngakak* saya sampe ngakak gaje gitu masa pas buat bagian Sei manggil Sasuke dg sebutan 'kakak' XD

oh iya, tak lupa saya mau mengucapkan TERIMA KASIH yg sebanyak-banyak buat para reviewers dan readers, makasih ya udah baca 'Sweet Home' :') dan juga makasih banyak yg udah nge-fave :")))))) i lap yu muah muah *digampar*  
Thanks to:  
**Risle-coe , Nakamura Miharu-chan , beby-chan , Ryu Kirei no Joozu , Rhaa Yamanaka , mimimifeyfeyfey , LuthMelody**

hehe review lagi yaa *plaak!*  
Oke, sampe disini dulu, dan yg pasti saya masih menunggu saran para senpai niih.. mana sarannya??!!!! *plaak plaak dobel plaak* hehew :3

ish, udahan ah  
salam and review?

(MANA REVIEWNYAAAAAA???????!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *PLAAAK!!*)


End file.
